Natalie's Choice
by emmettroselover
Summary: Sequel to Joshua's Choice II: Josh has finally imprinted. The question is, will she want him to be her friend, protector, or more? Part of the Choice Series. Rosalie/Emmett, Edward/Bella, Carlisle/Esme, Jasper/Alice, Renesmee/Nahuel, Jacob/Leah, Seth, Tanya/Benjamin, Garrett/Kate, Charlie/Sue, Denalis, and many, many more.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Spring is already here? Where has the time gone? I want to thank everyone that responded about the characters, especially Callista and Tess. I already have some ideas brewing in my head, but first I wanted to get this story out there. I hope you read, review, and as always, enjoy!

~Emmettroselover

Chapter 1

The square in Porto Rotondo sparkled with white light and bustled with life as twilight made way to night. The cafés and bistros were full and the aroma of baked goods and fine wine swirled around Josh and Natalie as they made their way to the docks overlooking the water. The city lights and moon reflected off the Tyrrhenian Sea, creating a serene ambiance around the couple. Natalie took in a deep breath as she closed her eyes.

"I love the smell of the water here. This place is so beautiful," said Natalie and Josh nodded with a smile as he looked out at the water.

"You should see Isola Marcime then. It is definitely beautiful. My favorite island is thousands of miles away though. I think you would like the island Zach and his family live on too. You should come check it out with me," he suggested as he slipped his hand into hers. She sighed and shook her head.

"Josh, we have been over this…."

"Then let's go over it again because I don't understand why you don't want to leave Italy."

"It has nothing to do with Italy."

"Then what is it? Is it me?" She glanced down at their intertwined fingers.

"The past week has been amazing. I have had an amazing time with you, acting like tourists in Rome and shopping in Florence. You know how to impress a woman…."

"What is the problem then?"

"The problem is that this isn't my life. I don't do things like this. I live in a catacomb and spend my days transferring funds to the less fortunate all over the world. Having someone spend hundreds of dollars on a designer jacket for me isn't normal."

"It is a great jacket and you said you liked it."

"I love it," she assured as she played with the zipper of the leather jacket he bought her. He cupped her cheek in his palm and she leaned into his touch.

"So why does it feel like you are about to break up with me?"

"I can't break up with someone I am not even with." He winced at the words and took a step back from her.

"I see. I thought we were connecting, but I guess I was wrong," he said as he turned to leave, but she grabbed his hand.

"Josh, wait, I didn't mean it like that. I just don't know where this is going, okay? I don't know what this even is. I have spent the past years of my life trying to survive each day. Now I am out in the open and trying to understand what is happening between us. This is new for me."

"It is new for me too." She smirked.

"Really, so I am your first girlfriend," she challenged and he gulped.

"Well, no, but I know I want you to be my last. I want you to be my forever." He slipped his hand into hers again and she let out a shaky breath. The sensation that surged through her from the contact made her body buzz.

"You are so sure of us, but I need more time. Everything is moving so fast and I don't understand why it feels like this. I need time to process what is happening between us."

"Okay, maybe asking you to jet across the world to the states is too much too soon, but what about hopping in a yacht and taking a fifteen minute ride to Isola Marcime with me? My family is there. Zach and Allie are there and…."

"The Volturi are there and I am not ready to face them yet. I understand you think they are different now, but I still broke their rules and I doubt they have changed enough to let that go."

"They have and they will because you are with me now. You are off limits and they know that."

"What does that even mean? You keep saying that I am safe from them because of you, but how can you be sure of that?"

"Because you are my imprint," he blurted out.

"Imprint, what, is that some type of code name the Volturi and your family uses?"

"No, it isn't a Volturi thing or even a vampire thing. It is a wolf thing, a Quileute thing to be exact. When a wolf finds their imprint, that person becomes their world. The wolf will do anything to protect them. You are my imprint. I know you felt it when our eyes met in Genoa. Everything changed in that moment and now I am forever connected to you."

"Connected how," she questioned.

"That part is up to you. I can be your friend, your protector, or….maybe even your mate."

"I am guessing that is what you want since we have spent so much time together lately, to be my mate," she added and he nodded with a smile. He kissed her fingertips gently.

"Yes, I do," he whispered.

"And I am the one that has to decide that? Don't you get a say in what we are?"

"It is mainly your decision."

"That doesn't sound fair for either one of us. What if you didn't want to be around me?"

"That isn't how it works. The moment I saw you, I knew I would be connected to you forever. Now you have to decide what that connection means to you."

"No pressure there," she grumbled and he chuckled.

"Yea, I know it isn't exactly ideal. Trust me, I know."

"Can I have some time to think about it?"

"Of course, I just wanted you to get to know me a bit better before I told you."

"I need to go hunt."

"Want some company," he asked, but she quickly shook her head.

"No, I need the time to think. It isn't every day you are told you have to decide how someone will connect with you for eternity. What if it is too much for me and I don't want that burden?" He looked down and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Then I would respect your decision and walk away. It would hurt like hell, but I would do that for you," he conceded and she slowly nodded. She took off the leather jacket.

"Here, I can't keep this," she said, but he shook his head.

"I want you to have it. It looks amazing on you. You are my imprint. The least I can do is buy you a jacket." She put the jacket back on and kissed his cheek.

"I am not saying no to whatever this is. I am just saying I need time to think."

"I can give you time," he assured. She ran her hands through his hair and gave him a small smile.

"Thanks, I will call you later." He sighed as she headed back toward the square, leaving him behind. He could already feel the ache from the distance, but tried to ignore it as he hopped onto the yacht he borrowed from Marcus and Didyme. He revved the engine and darted out of the marina as fast as he could.

Fifteen minutes later, Josh arrived on the island and entered the villa he was sharing with his parents. Leah smiled and hugged him in greeting when she saw her son, but her smile faded when she sensed his despair.

"Bad day," she asked as she followed him into the kitchen and he smirked.

"The opposite really, fantastic day, just a crappy end to it. I really don't get her, mom. You know, a part of me thought that imprinting would make this whole process easier, but it isn't." He opened the refrigerator door in search of something to eat and Leah giggled.

"Since when does imprinting make anything easier," she teased and he chuckled.

"Yea, I guess you have a point. It just makes things even more complicated," he grumbled as he closed the refrigerator door.

"Your dad made some steaks. I am glad you are here because now you can join us for a nice dinner on the patio as a family. Come on," she encouraged and he begrudgingly nodded as he followed her outside. Jacob gave him a sympathetic smile as Josh plopped down in his chair. Jacob placed a plate of food in front of him.

"I am sorry it isn't working out how you want it to, son," said Jacob. Josh took a bite of his steak.

"You know what the warped part is? I am not even sure how much I want it to work out. The wolfy gene has me obsessed with her, but there is a nagging voice in my head that sounds an awful lot like Z."

"Your conscience sounds like Zach? I guess there are worse options. Mine sounds like your mother," informed Jacob and Leah playfully glared at him.

"What if she does want me to be her mate and then I have to obey her every command?"

"It doesn't work like that," assured Leah.

"Are you sure, mom? Last time I checked, Natalie is on Most Wanted Lists all over the world. What if she wants me to break into government buildings or banks with her? What if she doesn't want me to hang out with Zach or the others?"

"Josh, that isn't going to happen. I have an imprint and have never worried about that," assured Jacob.

"Dad, your imprint is Renesmee. The worst she would do is ask you to take her to the bookstore. My imprint happens to be a criminal."

"There was a time when Renesmee was at the top of the Volturi's list, so don't think I had the easiest time when I imprinted," said Jacob.

"And that pesky being in love with her mother thing," reminded Leah before taking a sip of her wine and Jacob rolled his eyes.

"I will ignore your lack of support since it actually makes my point for me. Imprinting is complicated, but not impossible. Whether she knows it or not, Natalie is connected with you too. She doesn't want to see you hurt," informed Jacob and Leah nodded in agreement.

"Your father is right. I am just teasing him because, well, why not? The truth of the matter is…and trust me, I cannot believe I am actually saying this….it is a good thing you imprinted on a vampire," she revealed and Jacob almost choked on his mashed potatoes. Josh eyed his mother suspiciously.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with my mother," asked Josh and Leah rolled her eyes.

"I am serious. Vampire mates are powerful and even if Natalie doesn't want to admit it, there is a reason why she is responding to you the way she has. She came back because of you. The two of you have spent the past week together and have been inseparable. That's a mate thing by vampire standards. She knows deep down that she is connected with you and she can fight that, but it will not last long. Soon she is going to realize that she can't do anything to make you truly unhappy because mates are protective and possessive of each other," explained Leah and Josh frowned in confusion.

"How exactly do you know all of this?"

"Rose told me, but it isn't exactly rocket science. We are surrounded by mates. You know how it works too, so don't sell yourself short. I might not like Natalie. Rose also pointed out to me that I don't know Natalie, but the point is that I know what mates look like. You and Natalie are off to the same start as Zach and Allie. You just have a different list of complications," said Leah.

"And by that standard, you two are ahead of the game. At least there are no alphas, betas, or treaty lines involved. This should be a cake walk for you," assured Jacob and Josh chuckled.

"Well, thanks for the pep talk. Speaking of Zach and Allie, I am going to go hang out with them for a bit. I have been pretty MIA since I have been spending time with Natalie. I am sure they miss me. Thanks for the great meal. I needed it," said Josh as he stood up. He hugged both his parents before heading toward his best friend's villa and Jacob shook his head at his wife.

"What," she asked and he smiled at her.

"Oh nothing, I just never thought I would see the day where your pep talk for our son includes encouraging his relationship with a vampire woman. Motherhood has made you soft," he teased and laughed as she threw a balled up napkin at him.

Josh called Natalie on his phone as he walked toward Zach and Allie's villa. He groaned when her voicemail picked up and waited for the beep.

"Hey, don't worry, I am giving you some space. I just wanted to let you know that the invitation is always open for you to come here if you want. It is crazy, but I miss you already. Just think about my offer, okay? Happy hunting," he said before hanging up and using the key Zach gave him to enter the villa. Allie's shriek filled his ears as he walked into the living room followed by the sound of Zach's booming voice.

"J, don't you knock," shouted Zach as he and Allie grabbed their clothes to cover their naked bodies.

"Okay, seriously, we need to work on boundaries," shrieked Allie. Josh covered his eyes and turned away from the mates as he chuckled.

"Whoa, totally didn't expect to see that. Um, I mean not see that. I didn't see a thing…thing isn't the right word…or things…uh, nothing, I saw nothing," he said as he heard a door slam. Zach huffed.

"It is okay to turn around now. She is in our bedroom," informed Zach and Josh tried to hide his smile as he turned to see Zach zipping up his pants.

"Bedroom not doing it for you two anymore, you needed a new venue," teased Josh and Zach threw a pillow at him.

"Dude, I gave you a key for emergencies. I figured your super hearing would help us avoid situations like this!"

"Sorry, but I was a bit distracted by Natalie. I was trying to call her and it went straight to voicemail. I think I scared her off."

"The two of you will work it out, which is why I think Allie is right. We are going to have to set some rules now that we both have mates," said Zach as he put on his shirt and sat down on the couch by his best friend.

"Correction, you have a mate and I have an imprint that may or may not hate my guts."

"I am sure you are just being dramatic and that isn't true. You don't spend days with someone you hate."

"I just don't know what to do, Z. She is so damn guarded. Who knows when the two of us are going to get to shack up by the fireplace like you and Al. For all I know, she needs time to think up a way to let me down easily."

"J, you need to chill. When I first met Allie, things were extremely complicated and I had to wait for her just like you are waiting for Natalie. It took us a long time to get to the point of shacking up in front of the fireplace…and all over the villa," said Zach with a smug smile and Josh cringed as he looked around.

"Does all over the villa include this couch because if so, I need to just stand from now on." Zach waved him off with a chuckle.

"The couch is safe…for now," he teased and Josh glared at him.

"I hate you so much right now. Of course my hate stems from jealousy, but it is hate nonetheless."

"Don't worry. You will get there. You just got spoiled because Callista was willing to sleep with you so soon, even though it was so she could exploit your status."

"Thanks for that reminder, always nice to be kicked while I am down."

"I am just saying that mates take time, but it will be totally worth it. Trust me, completely worth it," said Zach with a lazy grin and Josh smirked.

"I see that, so tell me. Is part of being a newborn being ridiculously horny because the two of you have been all over each other lately?" Before Zach could answer, Allie marched out of the bedroom fully clothed and glared at them.

"I can hear you! I am going to hang out at the main house where there are people with actual respect for privacy!"

"Sorry, that was my bad. I didn't see anything, Al, totally saw nothing," apologized Josh as Allie stormed out of the house. She slammed the door behind her and Josh smiled sheepishly at his friend.

"Okay, full disclosure, I saw a little bit, but nothing to be ashamed by," said Josh. Zach chuckled, but stopped when Allie burst into the door again.

"Again, I can still hear you," she yelled as she threw a pillow at each of them.

"Love you, nayeli," called Zach as she stormed out again and Josh snickered.

"I see she still has the newborn temper."

"Well, you did just barge in on our intimate moment, so it could be that too."

"Hey, at least you get intimate moments. I doubt Natalie even thinks about having intimate moments with me."

"Look J, if she needs her space, give her space. You are mates. I am sure of it, so she will come around."

"I hope you are right. Since my imprint needs space and yours is probably off ranting about me interrupting her moment with you, we have some time together. Want to play some video games?"

"Yea, sure, just let me shower first. Allie kept me preoccupied all day," said Zach smugly and Josh pushed out his bottom lip in a pout.

"Did I mention just how much I hate you," grumbled Josh and Zach simply whistled as he disappeared into his bedroom.

Carlisle and Esme smiled appreciatively at the two guards that led them to the balcony of the mansion. Marcus and Didyme were waiting for them and Esme and Didyme kissed cheeks in greeting while Carlisle and Marcus shook hands.

"It is good to have you back. I hope everything is alright in Volterra," greeted Carlisle.

"Nothing Joaquin can't handle. Now if we can get Alexander to accept that, all will be well," said Marcus.

"Are Alexander and Lena here as well," asked Esme.

"They should be on their way soon," replied Didyme.

"So, I hear that Josh has returned, but without his mate. Any word on the girl," asked Marcus and Carlisle sighed.

"No, it seems imprinting is as hard for her to understand as it is for most of our kind. We have not seen her yet, but I assure you she is not a threat," said Carlisle.

"Fear not, my friend, we trust your judgment and are in no rush. We are both curious about her and would like to meet her, but only when she is ready. After all she has been through, forcing the issue would only make matters worse for all involved. I understand her fear and paranoia. In her eyes, the Volturi are still connected with Aro. Even after all this time, he has left his mark on our world," explained Marcus.

"My brother managed to leave traces of his evil everywhere. He probably scarred the poor girl. No one escapes his grasp unscathed," added Didyme and Esme nodded in agreement.

"Hopefully she embraces Josh's love and starts to heal. Our family wants to be there for her as well, but only if she wants us to be. The Denalis feel the same way, especially Benjamin. He spent a large part of his existence under the control of one mad man and hiding from another. He wants to help Natalie and even said he would offer to let her stay in Alaska with them if she is afraid of being too close to Italy now," informed Esme.

"How does Josh feel about all of this," questioned Marcus.

"He is coping the best way that he can, but it is clear that even as a wolf he sees this imprinting as a complication," said Carlisle.

"It is not a complication. It is a blessing, just one that will take time to come to fruition. They are mates. Some mates take more time than others," assured Esme and Carlisle kissed his wife's cheek.

"Always the romantic," he chuckled and she winked at him.

"I hope for her sake you are right, Esme. We agreed to stand down because we trust your family can keep things at bay, but this girl is headed down a dangerous path if she is not careful. Wanting to save the world is one thing, but tampering with nuclear warheads is another," warned Marcus.

Allie shushed Keegan and Benjamin as they scaled the side of a mountain in Sicily. She sighed in relief when they reached a leveled cliff and dusted off her jeans.

"I still don't think this is a good idea," warned Benjamin and Allie shushed him again.

"If you keep talking, she is going to hear us. She is close by," whispered Allie.

"Why exactly did we need to follow her? You said she wanted space from Josh," whispered Keegan.

"I need to have a little chat with her, but I promised Zach I wouldn't go off on my own again. Besides, you both said you would support me as a newborn and I need support now," she explained.

"We meant with dealing with issues of control, which you seem to have a handle on," argued Keegan.

"Actually, this does seem quite impulsive, something a newborn would definitely do," grumbled Benjamin and Allie shushed them again.

"We are fine. She is hunting on the other side of the mountain, but we aren't too far now."

"I don't like this. Alice is still blind around her, so we can't even get a heads up if she freaks out on us," warned Keegan and Allie rolled her eyes.

"You know, for a firestarter, you sure do worry a lot. Between the three of us, we will be fine," assured Allie.

"I am pretty sure Josh will never speak to me again if she attacks us and I scorch his mate," warned Keegan, but Allie ignored him as she crept around the corner. She could see Natalie searching the mountainside for prey and cleared her throat to make her presence known. Allie put her hands up defensively as Natalie spun around and crouched down.

"What the hell are you doing here," questioned Natalie as Keegan and Benjamin awkwardly waved at her.

"Just wanted to talk," said Benjamin and Natalie slowly stood up as she eyed them suspiciously.

"I figured if the Volturi were going to send people to kill me, they would at least be guards," she informed and Allie waved her off.

"Don't be ridiculous. No one is here to kill you. We are here to talk to you. I see that you are hunting animals and not humans, so I guess the eye color is not temporary. How long have you been a vegetarian vampire? If you know nothing about the Cullens, how did you pick up on the lifestyle," questioned Allie.

"Aro was very clear about that after he turned me. I have never had human blood. I figured you knew that and all my darkest secrets since you read his journals about me."

"Aro didn't write down everything," explained Allie.

"Have you handed them over to Josh yet?"

"No and I don't plan on doing that, ever. I wouldn't betray you like that. You will tell Josh when you are ready."

"Betray my trust, you say that as if you actually care. We are enemies, remember," challenged Natalie and Allie slowly nodded.

"A part of me still doesn't like you and trust me, our issues are far from over, but your past is off limits. It is only fair," conceded Allie.

"Thanks….I think. It still doesn't explain what you are doing up here." Benjamin took a step forward and smiled warmly at her.

"We just want to help. You aren't the first vampire with abilities that Aro tried to hunt down. I know how that can mess with your mind," said Benjamin.

"You also aren't the first vampire with abilities to be misunderstood. You can trust us and the Cullens. No one is here to hurt you," added Keegan.

"Does that go for you too," questioned Natalie and Allie slowly nodded.

"It is tempting, especially after some of our previous run-ins, but I am here to talk about Josh. I may want to strangle him at the moment, but I still want what is best for him. He is worried you don't feel the way he does about your relationship."

"Why do you want to strangle Josh," asked Natalie.

"He walked in on me and Zach in a compromising position."

"He just walked in," asked Natalie and Allie smirked.

"Yep, I plan on having an overdue chat with him about boundaries when it comes to me and his best friend. He did seem distracted though. He was trying to call you." Natalie pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"I usually have this thing turned off. It is rare that I need it. I don't have a lot of people to talk to," admitted Natalie.

"That can change," offered Benjamin and Natalie smiled sadly.

"I don't know. I need time to think about what all of this means. Josh says he imprinted on me. It seems pretty intense," said Natalie and Allie nodded.

"So are mates and it took a lot for Josh to open up to you about your choices in the matter. He is a great guy and deserves better than to be blown off because you are scared. Hurting him isn't an option, so take whatever time you need, but figure out a way to deal with your issues so you can be with him," declared Allie.

"Wow, you sure are interested in Josh's love life. If I didn't know any better, I would say you were in love with him," accused Natalie and Allie's laughter echoed around them as it bounced off of the mountain.

"You think me and Josh….are you serious right now…that's disturbing and amusing all at the same time," laughed Allie and Natalie frowned.

"You just said he is a great guy. Plus, he is definitely handsome," defended Natalie.

"Well, that pesky jealousy pulsing through you and making you jump to ridiculous conclusions is part of the mate bond. Josh is my friend, but I am hopelessly in love with his best friend. Zach and I are getting married soon."

"Zachary McCarty Cullen, I asked a former acquaintance about him and all of the Cullens. It seems he really is a big deal in the vampire world," said Natalie.

"More than you know," mumbled Allie.

"And you two are part of the Denali Coven, an extension of the Cullen Coven. I heard you have quite impressive talents as well."

"We tend to hold our own," assured Benjamin with a coy smile.

"And you each joined the family on your own accord," questioned Natalie.

"We found our mates. Joining the family was just an added perk. We live in Alaska and the Cullens live on an island between British Columbia and Washington State. We were in Italy for a wedding before we were alerted to your presence," explained Keegan.

"Mates, that is what Josh wants us to be, but how does one know if they are a mate? He makes it sound so amazing, but what if I am not the one for him? What if he is mistaken?"

"I was a human when I met Zach and our relationship was complicated for a lot of reasons. I was dating his friend and my father was completely against me being with Zach, but I always knew he was the one for me. Even as a human, I could feel this pull. I am sure if you think about it, you know what I am talking about. It is this sense of uneasiness that comes over you when you think about being away from him for too long. It has been an hour and I am already missing my mate like crazy. Loving him is the best decision I could have ever made, but it wasn't really a decision at all. I was meant for him and you are meant for Josh. You just need to embrace it. Fighting it won't make it go away."

"How do you know it is as powerful for me and Josh?"

"Because if it wasn't, you would be on a computer somewhere hacking into nukes instead of spending your time strolling through shops with him," informed Allie and Natalie looked down at the jacket she was wearing.

"He got me this jacket. It is the first time in a long time someone actually gave me something, but never this lavish. I don't usually shop," admitted Natalie.

"Well, your man is a shopper, unfortunately for you. He also spends a ridiculous amount of time in the bathroom and I am pretty sure annoying me is on his to do list every single day, but he is also one of the coolest guys I know. You are lucky to have him and if you finally come to your senses, you will see that he is worth opening up to. I need to get back to my mate, but I hope we get to see you soon." Allie turned to leave, but Natalie called to her.

"You are a good friend to him. He is lucky to have someone like you in his life," said Natalie.

"Josh is like my little brother and even though he gets on my nerves, I love him. You should love him too."

"That is easier said than done for someone like me," mumbled Natalie and Keegan smiled at her.

"I won't pretend to know what you have gone through in life, but I do know what it is like to feel unworthy of happiness because so many screwed up things have happened to you. I once thought I was cursed, but I wasn't. It took me a while to realize that and sometimes I still have moments where I push people away because I spent so much time doing that. It became a defense mechanism. Don't let that mechanism keep you away from someone that genuinely wants to be there for you," advised Keegan and Benjamin nodded in agreement.

"The hardest part is overcoming your own fears and putting down your guard. It is terrifying, but totally worth it," added Benjamin.

"I will keep that in mind," said Natalie and they each gave her a wave goodbye before heading back down the mountain. Natalie glanced down at her phone. She took in a shaky breath as she turned it back on.

Allie shook her head in amusement as she walked into the kitchen of her and Zach's villa. Josh was typing on his computer at the kitchen table while Zach flipped pancakes on the stove.

"Why is my mate cooking you breakfast," asked Allie.

"Because it is the most important meal of the day and I like it at all times of the day. Plus, I am looking up new cheat codes for us to use with our new video game," informed Josh as continued to type furiously.

"Let me rephrase that. Why aren't you making your own food, you lazy bum," asked Allie and Zach chuckled.

"I don't mind cooking for him. I used to cook for you all the time," reminded Zach.

"Funny how you compare cooking for the woman you love to cooking for Josh," she grumbled and Josh huffed.

"You know, he was my best friend way before he was your mate, so watch your tone. Besides, you have bigger things to worry about."

"Like what," she asked.

"Oh, I don't know, like explaining why you lied about going to the main house and instead went to track down yet another one of my girlfriends," said Josh and Allie gulped. Zach placed a plate of food in front of Josh before arching an eyebrow at his mate.

"Aunt Alice called. It seems your future disappeared, which means either you went to see Natalie or you were about to die. Either way, not really amused," he said before walking back over to the stove. Allie groaned.

"I was going to tell you and to my defense, I did go to the main house. I just didn't stay at the main house. I took Benjamin and Keegan with me for backup just in case things got heated between Natalie and me," confessed Allie and Josh frowned at her.

"You know, Al, if you keep trying to kill my girlfriends, we may have issues."

"I wasn't trying to kill her and for the record, I only went after Callista because I knew she was evil, which I was right about. I only went to talk some sense into Natalie and we didn't even fight."

"But you have battled her before," reminded Josh.

"Yea, we also thought she was trying to blow up the world before. By the way, are we sure she still isn't trying to because she has a lot of nuclear codes for someone that is all for world peace," questioned Allie and Josh rolled his eyes.

"She isn't trying to blow up the world. So, did she mention me? She is totally ignoring my calls at the moment so I doubt she even mentioned me."

"She mentioned you and she is into you. She is just going to need some time."

"Oh joy," grumbled Josh before taking a bite of his pancakes and Allie giggled.

"I tried my best. Now, eat your pancakes while I try to smooth over things with my mate."

"Good luck, he is pretty pissed," sang Josh and Zach rolled his eyes.

"I can hear you two," yelled Zach and Allie smirked.

"Like I could hear you two after he invaded our privacy and saw us in a moment of passion," she challenged.

"Hey, I apologized for that," called Josh.

"Yea, he apologized and it was an accident. You sneaking off was not. Allie, we talked about this," said Zach and she jumped into his arms to try to soften him up by showering him with kisses.

"I know and I am sorry. I was just trying to help Josh and I did take back-up. I was never in any danger and I knew Keegan and Benjamin wanted to see her too. You were cheering up Josh and I just wanted to help by clearing the air with her a bit. I didn't want to be the reason she didn't come to the island," she confessed and he groaned as she peppered kisses on his neck.

"Fine, I forgive you, but you have to stop sneaking off. I don't care if your impulsivity is part of being a newborn. You can control everything else, so I know you can control that. All I ask is that you keep me in the know, just like you would want to know if I went off to do something."

"Yea like going to Alaska to test a secret serum for me," she said with a sly smile and he laughed nervously.

"That was different. It was for your own good."

"And this was for Josh's own good. Look Cullen, I will admit that I should have told you, if you can admit that you have had your own impulsive moments in our relationship."

"Fine, I guess that is true but can we please be even so I don't get a complex and worry about where you are going every time we aren't together?"

"Deal and I am sorry I didn't tell you. I will be sure to make it up to you properly later on," she assured and he grinned from ear to ear as he nodded.

"Deal," he chuckled before passionately kissing her and Josh groaned.

"Can't you two get a room if you are going to do that," whined Josh and Allie arched an eyebrow at him.

"Why, so you can barge into it," she challenged.

"Hey, I apologized!"

"Don't worry about him, nayeli. He is just upset that he doesn't have someone to cozy up to by the fireplace yet. Natalie will come along, J," assured Zach and Josh scoffed.

"Whatever, I can't even get her to come here with me. Maybe I have read the signs wrong. What if she isn't attracted to me? What if it is because I am a wolf? Vampires and wolves usually do repel each other you know?" It was Allie's turn to groan.

"Oh can we stop with the theatrics and drama already? It has been a week, you horn dog, and yes, the pun was intended. She is attracted to you, but she actually can show some restraint, unlike your last conquest."

"Callista was not a conquest," defended Josh and Allie giggled.

"Right, you were her conquest, my mistake."

"Are you going to let her talk to me like that, Z," asked Josh and Zach put his hands up in surrender.

"We have been over this. If you two want to argue like children, I am not going to be in the middle of it. It makes me feel old," replied Zach.

"Yea, keep him out of this. You are just being ridiculous anyways. You obviously do not have to worry about vampires and wolves repelling each other. Maybe it would be a good thing if you did, then I wouldn't have to worry about you walking in on us because you can't stay away from your best bro for more than ten minutes."

"You are just jealous of the epic friendship Z and I have. You wish you had a friend with all this alphaness running through them to hang out with."

"Oh bite me," she grumbled and Josh smiled smugly.

"Sorry, wolves don't do that," he said before eating some more of his pancakes. Zach shook his head in amusement.

"You two are so weird. One minute, you are running off to defend his honor and the next, you two are bickering," said Zach and Allie winked at him.

"It is my job to stand up for him when necessary. It is also my job to annoy him," she informed and Josh groaned as she ruffled his hair.

"That's my favorite part," she giggled and Zach chuckled.

"Alright you two, let's take this sideshow to the couch. We have a high score to beat," he instructed and they followed him into the living room. He handed them each their video game controllers.

"What level are they on," asked Josh as Zach turned the console on.

"Just one level ahead of us, so we should be able to catch them pretty quickly," answered Zach.

"Is it the same team as before," asked Allie.

"Yea, they think they can actually beat us because they are finally ahead. Don't they know that we actually have lives? While we were out trying to save the world from nuclear warfare, they were moving ahead of us. I can't believe it has actually taken them this long to get ahead and we are still about to annihilate them," said Josh.

"Have you and Natalie talked about video games? Is she into them," asked Allie as they each signed into the game and Josh sighed.

"Probably not, she enjoys living in her underground lair and pouting too much to be interested in stuff like this," he grumbled and Allie hit him in the face with a pillow.

"Ow, what was that for? I may be a wolf, but I can still feel pain!"

"It was just a pillow, you big baby. Besides, you deserved it. Don't make fun of her past. You don't know everything about Natalie and what she has been through. Being pissed that she is guarded is one thing, but making fun of her is another. She has a lot of reasons to be guarded."

"How am I supposed to know that, if she doesn't tell me," asked Josh.

"It isn't easy to open up to people just so they can judge you," defended Allie.

"Well, she obviously opened up to you," muttered Josh.

"No, she didn't. I read it in the journal and no, you can't read it. It is private and Natalie will tell you when she is ready. I only read it because I was trying to track her when we thought she was a threat."

"You know, Al, your newborn mood swings are giving me whiplash. First, you hate Natalie. Now, you are defending her? You are supposed to be defending me to her, remember," asked Josh.

"I am defending you by telling you not to be a jackass. You want the girl, then don't act like a jerk. She will come around, but she doesn't trust easily and I don't blame her. She doesn't stick around for long because people never stuck around for her. You have to be patient with her."

"She is right, J," agreed Zach.

"Do you know what she knows about Natalie," asked Josh and Zach nodded.

"Yes, but I can't tell you. I only know because Allie is my mate and we agreed to not keep secrets from each other, even though she has failed miserably at that tonight."

"I knew you weren't going to let this go," grumbled Allie.

"Why should I? Look, if you keep running out on me and sneaking off, you are going to give me trust issues. I want to be able to believe you when you say you are going somewhere," said Zach and Josh smirked.

"Yea, Allie, don't be a jackass," taunted Josh.

"Watch it," warned Zach and Josh rolled his eyes.

"Hey, she called me one first."

"I swear you two act like children when you are around each other," groaned Zach.

"He is just grumpy because Natalie is going to make him work for her affection. You are right about us though and I really am sorry. You can always trust me and I never want you to question that. I promise to do better," assured Allie.

"No more sneaking off, even if you are doing it for the right reasons," he asked and she kissed him tenderly.

"I promise, now do you forgive me," she asked, but he shook his head.

"No. How can you make it up to me later if I forgive you now," he teased and she giggled before kissing him again. Josh rolled his eyes.

"Oh yea, I am the horn dog of the group," he grumbled. Allie and Zach laughed and decided to turn their attention on the video game.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kate giggled at her mate as he flipped out of a tree and landed gracefully beside her. They were on their way to meet up with the rest of their coven after a night of hunting. Garrett happily pulled her into his arms.

"Now that was an amazing hunt. I never thought I would be so happy to find a red deer in my entire existence," he said with a chuckle and she kissed his cheek.

"France definitely has more to offer than Italy when it comes to hunting big game. I don't know how the Volturi do it."

"Alexander says they rarely hunt in Italy. In fact, they get to take the jet on their hunting excursions."

"So that's why you tried to whisk the jet to France instead of run? The best part is the run," she declared.

"I thought the best part came after the hunt," he teased and she winked at him.

"Good point," she agreed. Her phone began to ring and she smiled when she saw Tanya's name appear on the screen.

"Miss us already," teased Kate, but Tanya's tone put her on high alert.

"Alice just called. We disappeared from her visions. She thinks Natalie is the cause, but she isn't sure."

"We are only a couple of minutes from the meetup spot," informed Kate as she and Garrett picked up speed.

"Meet us on the cliffs south of town. It is more isolated and we can lure her away from humans just in case she is looking for a fight."

"I doubt the girl is suicidal. Be there soon," said Kate. Garrett frowned in confusion as they bounded over a brick wall.

"Why would Natalie be intercepting us? Shouldn't she be focused on Josh right now," questioned Garrett.

"What if it isn't Natalie? Alice can't see the person, so be ready to fight, just in case."

"Always," assured Garrett. Kate sighed in relief when the two of them reached the cliffs south of Porto Rotondo and saw their family. Tanya smiled as Kate hugged her tightly and Garrett scanned the area.

"Where's the threat," asked Garrett and Benjamin shrugged.

"We haven't seen anyone yet, but we just got here a few minutes ago. We called you as soon as Alice called us," answered Benjamin. Zafrina narrowed her eyes at her mate and Benjamin.

"What exactly did you two talk to her about when you went off on your adventure with Allie," questioned Zafrina.

"Not much really, it wasn't a long talk," assured Keegan and Zafrina nudged her mate with her shoulder.

"I leave you alone for a few hours to go shopping and you get roped into tracking a criminal with a newborn," grumbled Zafrina. Keegan grinned as he held his mate close to him.

"I love how protective you get. We weren't in danger and if it is Natalie that is blocking us from Alice's visions, we aren't in danger now," said Keegan.

"How can you be so sure," asked Eleazar.

"Because unlike you, I see the best in people," replied Keegan.

"Oh, I see the best in people. I just don't let it blind me to their penchant for giving into temptation. The more powerful the ability, the easier it is to use irresponsibly," argued Eleazar. Kate nudged Tanya and motioned for her to follow her toward the edge of the cliff. Zafrina and Carmen followed as well while Benjamin and Garrett spoke with Eleazar and Keegan about Natalie's power. Kate spotted her first on the beach beneath the cliff and pointed her out to the other women.

"I guess we will find out her true intentions soon enough. She is almost here," announced Zafrina and the men halted their argument to join their mates. Natalie effortlessly scaled the side of the cliff and gave an awkward wave.

"Hello," said Natalie. Benjamin and Keegan waved back with smiles on their faces.

"Hey, good to see you again," greeted Keegan.

"But why are you tracking us," interrogated Kate as she eyed the girl suspiciously. Tanya giggled at her sister's outburst.

"Forgive her. She is on high alert after we received the phone call from Alice. You startled us a bit," explained Tanya.

"Right, the psychic that shops a lot and Josh is fond of. Why would you be on high alert if she saw me? She should know I only want to talk."

"Well she can't….." Tanya grabbed Benjamin's hand and cut him off.

"She wasn't sure if that was all you wanted. If you want to talk, we are more than happy to," interrupted Tanya as she gave Benjamin a look. He glanced back at her with confusion evident in his eyes, but said nothing. Natalie ran a hand through her hair and nodded.

"Well good because I am trying to figure the best way to go about this and since the two of you were eager to meet me, I figured I could start with you. You know it is hard to trust people after being hunted for so long and you have a really big family, so I decided to start with your coven since it is smaller. I am Natalie, but I guess you already knew that," she said nervously and Benjamin smiled kindly at her. He extended his hand and she shook it.

"Benjamin and this is my mate, Tanya," he introduced. Natalie was surprised when Tanya kissed each of her cheeks in greeting.

"It is nice to formally meet you," said Tanya.

"Do all of you have powers that Aro wanted," asked Natalie and Keegan shook his head.

"Most of us have powers, but Aro was gone by the time I came around. He wasn't the one hunting me," said Keegan.

"Then who was," asked Natalie. Keegan glanced back at Eleazar, who rolled his eyes with a smile.

"It was a long time ago, but let's just say Keegan's inability to control his power put many of us on high alert," explained Eleazar. Keegan nodded in agreement.

"My power is feared by most vampires. I was supposed to be eliminated, but I was given a second chance and a family that helped me harness it."

"What type of ability could make powerful covens like yours and the Cullens' scared of it," questioned Natalie and Keegan smiled at Benjamin.

"Shall we," he asked and Benjamin nodded.

"After you," said Benjamin. Natalie gasped as Keegan's eyes filled with bright embers. Fire poured out of them and she took a step back. Benjamin waved his hand upward and her shock turned into amazement as the flames spelled out her name in the night sky.

"Pretty cool, huh," said Keegan and she nodded in utter astonishment.

"How are you able to do that," she asked and Keegan chuckled.

"I still have trouble making it form shapes and letters like this, but Benjamin can easily manipulate it for me. We make a pretty good team," replied Keegan.

"I can manipulate the elements, fire, water, wind, and earth," explained Benjamin as Keegan blinked to put out the flames.

"They call you a firestarter, that's what you are, right? I have seen one before," informed Natalie.

"My friends call me Keegan," he said and she giggled as they shook hands.

"Wait, you have seen someone like Keegan before, where," asked Eleazar and Natalie looked down as sadness filled her eyes.

"He was killed by Aro because he was too powerful. He couldn't control it and the Volturi didn't give him a chance to."

"That was the old Volturi. Things are different now. If they weren't, I wouldn't be here. I would either be dead or in hiding. You can trust Marcus and Didyme," assured Keegan and she slowly nodded.

"I hope that is true," said Natalie and Garrett smiled at her.

"The old Volturi is dead and so are their minions. I am still a bit peeved that I didn't get to fight in that epic battle, but there were plenty of others to keep me entertained. I am Garrett and Kate is my mate. I may not have some awesome power like these guys, but I hold my own," he informed and Natalie smiled as recognition dawned on her.

"Uncle Garrett, Josh talks a lot about you. Actually, I think I can name each of you now based on your dynamics. Uncle Garrett and Aunt Kate, Kate has the power to electrocute by touch. Tanya is the leader and Benjamin is her mate. Josh said he knew a firestarter but I thought he was just trying to impress me. That is you, Keegan, which means your mate is Zafrina and if he wasn't exaggerating, your power is pretty amazing as well. That leaves you two, Eleazar and Carmen. The one that can detect powers and the one that reminds him of Esme," said Natalie and Carmen kissed her cheeks in greeting.

"Well, that is quite a compliment coming from Josh. It is nice to meet you, Natalie. We hope your presence means you plan on speaking with Josh again soon. He misses you. I am sure this is all quite overwhelming, but everyone here just wants what is best for him," said Carmen.

"That is why the two of you tracked me with Allie," questioned Natalie and Benjamin nodded.

"Yes, we just wanted to reach out to you," replied Benjamin.

"Oh I think Allie wants to do more than just reach out. We aren't exactly friends and since Josh is so close to her and her mate, I am not sure how any of this will work."

"But that's why she wanted to find you, so you would know that she is willing to put your differences aside if that means making Josh happy," said Benjamin.

"I know. I just don't know if I can do this. You seem very nice, but this is just the tip of the iceberg with meeting the important people in his life. I have already socialized tonight with more people than I have in years and this is only a fraction of you. I am not sure I can give him what he needs," confessed Natalie and Carmen placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I understand what you mean. I never expected for our family to become what it is today. You are not the only one that can be introverted. The question is if it is by choice or necessity? You had to hide for so long. You don't have to hide anymore. I know our family has many personalities, but we also have much love. Our love is what makes this existence so amazing. Before you dismiss your feelings for Josh and go back to hiding in the shadows, how about you give him a chance to show you what life can be like in the light," suggested Carmen and Natalie looked around at the others. Their welcoming smiles put her at ease and she gave a small smile before nodding.

"I should go make a call," said Natalie and Carmen smiled kindly at her.

"I am sure Josh would love that," assured Carmen. They watched Natalie dart toward Porto Rotondo and Garrett gave an appreciative nod.

"She is cute, kind of quieter than I thought she would be, but cute," said Garrett.

"They will make a beautiful couple," agreed Kate and Benjamin frowned in confusion at his mate.

"Why didn't you want her to know Alice couldn't actually see her speaking with us," asked Benjamin.

"Because even though I don't think she is doing it on purpose, we shouldn't let her know how much power she holds over Alice's visions until we know her intentions with Josh. There are a lot of ways that tidbit of information could be used against all of us," explained Tanya.

"So you don't think she has good intentions," questioned Keegan.

"Tanya is right. I hope for her sake and Josh's she has good intentions, but we can never be too careful, especially when it comes to a power that interferes with Alice's visions," said Zafrina.

Josh's stomach was in knots as he raced in yacht toward the docks of Porto Rotondo in hopes of seeing Natalie. After speaking with the Denalis, Alice called to let him know Natalie was back in the area. It did not take him long to hop on a yacht and head toward the mainland, but he was suddenly nervous about what she would say. His heart was racing, his head was pounding, and he could feel the pull inside of him strengthen when he saw her standing in the marina waiting for him to arrive. He tried to survey her face to see what type of mood she was in, but as usual, she was difficult to read. He quickly parked and hopped onto the dock before jogging over to her.

"Hey," he managed to get out between deep breaths and she smiled up at him as he closed the distance between them.

"Hey," she whispered back and he sighed in relief when she embraced him in a hug. He kissed the top of her head.

"You are back sooner than I thought you would be."

"Yes well, it seems even when I take a break from you, your family isn't far behind."

"I am so sorry about Allie. I didn't tell her to…."

"I am glad she did. It is the reason why I wanted to see Benjamin and Keegan again. They are quite fascinating to me. When you first mentioned them and spoke of the Denalis like they were family to you, I figured your relationship with them must be very complex, but they seem to love you very much. You are right about Garrett. He is pretty funny."

"Uh oh, what did he say?"

"Nothing really, he just has a way of easing tense situations."

"Alice said you spoke with all of them. She talked with Tanya."

"I wanted to meet some of the people that are important to you."

"Why? The last time we spoke, it seemed like getting to know me and my family was the worst thing in your mind."

"Josh, that isn't true. I love spending time with you. I'm just not used to this feeling or being around so many people. I have spent years in hiding and even before that, my life was quite mundane. I kept my head down and didn't do anything to get noticed. Now, I am drawn to a guy that is best friends with one of the most powerful vampires in the world and also happens to know the Volturi. It is like I went from zero to a hundred in a split second and my head is still reeling. I don't trust people very easily. There are things about me that you don't know, reasons for the way I act that you don't know." He gazed lovingly into her eyes and she melted into his arms.

"Then explain them to me. Natalie, I am not going anywhere. You can tell me anything."

"When I was seven, my country, Morocco, was a war zone. War criminals found refuge there and things got really bad when the U.S. and U.K. sent soldiers to find them. It ripped the country apart and my parents only had enough money to get me out. We didn't have a lot of family so they sent me to my grandmother in Italy. My mother vowed that we would see each other again soon, but I knew that day it would be the last time I ever saw her. I could see it in her eyes, a finality to things. My parents died in a bombing in our town square two months later. My grandmother died a year after that and when there was no one left to take care of me, I was put in a foster home. I was sixteen when I first heard about Aro's program for what he called the gifted and talented."

"Program, what type of program?"

"Aro searched orphanages and foster homes all over the world. He said he was looking for brilliant young minds. He promised to help us reach our full potential and made it seem like he would fund my college education if I signed on. My foster parents didn't care about my future or my well-being, so Aro was my only way out. When it was time for me to go to college and move away from my foster home, Aro told me I was considered one of his brightest students. I made good grades in school, but I never felt special or extraordinary. He said he could see something in me and at first, I believed him.

"He flew me to Volterra, along with a group of other students, so I thought he was telling the truth, but when we got there we weren't allowed to leave. He told us we were all special and he was going to turn us into vampires to make us really gifted. Some of us tried to leave, but Jane stopped us. Aro bit each of us and I spent the next three days wondering what I did to deserve this hell. The only time I was ever happy in my life was when I was with my parents. They were taken from me, but I was still being punished. When I woke up, I was angry. I was an extremely volatile newborn. I even got in a couple of good bites on Felix. Aro made sure to up my diet of animal blood after that. He was sure it would cure me of my aggression in due time. He also kept a close eye on me. He monitored all of us and he was right about one thing. We all had special powers. Some of us were too special though. The ones that were too powerful, like William, were executed. William could start fires with his eyes like Keegan can."

"You knew a firestarter?"

"Yes, but only for a few days. He couldn't control his power. I think it terrified him as much as it terrified us. It consumed him and Aro was scared of him too, so he had him killed. I was afraid he would have me killed after that, so one night I escaped."

"But how, I was just a kid when the old Volturi were around, but I know their guards were pretty impressive?"

"Aro had a weakness. There was something he was more obsessed with than us. He was obsessed with the Cullens. Something happened, I don't know what, but he said he had a chance to find them guilty of something and he left."

"Wait, when did this happen?"

"About sixteen years ago, why?"

"When Zach was born, Asa, the woman that made him, let Aro think he could use the birth to catch the Cullens with an immortal child. She knew it wouldn't work and would lead to him being killed."

"That is when Aro was killed?"

"Yea, Zach and his family battled them. Marcus is the one that eventually took out Aro, but the Cullens took out his guards."

"I escaped while he was gone. He took his most important guards, so it was easy to get out. The guards that stayed behind tried to track me, but I was able to stay a few steps ahead of them. I went underground for years. I only would resurface to hunt and when I was satisfied that they weren't searching nearby for me anymore, I came out."

"What did you do for all that time underground?"

"I had my computer and was able to keep tabs on human things, current events, world news, things like that."

"That must have been lonely."

"Very lonely, but I rather have been lonely than be under Aro's crazed reign. Once I resurfaced, I knew I wanted to help people."

"That's when you started your plan to take out nuclear warheads?"

"Those war criminals that invaded my country fled their countries after trying to sell nuclear weapons to terrorists. My parents were killed because self-important men decided that nuclear war was more important than people. The United States, England, Russia, North Korea, Iran, they are all the same and they are all obsessed with nuclear warfare. England is allies with the U.S. and they have an agreement to use the U.S. and their bombs if need be. Humans are obsessed with nuclear power and millions of people have died because of it, including my parents. They were collateral damage, casualties of war. That is why I do what I do. It gave me something to focus on, something to keep me sane after all that time underground."

"But now you have me, Natalie. You don't have to run or be scared anymore. I will never let anyone hurt you."

"Not even the Volturi?"

"Natalie, I promise you, the new Volturi are not like Aro."

"But they came after me, you all did."

"You almost exposed the entire supernatural world. That couldn't be allowed."

"You sound like Aro."

"You were also collecting nuclear codes and even though I trust you with them now, we didn't know why you wanted them. You said it yourself. People are obsessed with those things and we couldn't take the chance that you were one of them. I am sorry we scared you, but you scared the hell out of us too."

"You scare me now, Josh. The way I feel about you scares me," she admitted as she wrapped her arms around him and he grinned.

"How do you feel about me?"

"I can't stop thinking about you, even when I try. I have been alone for so long. I don't think I know how to be with someone. I never have. I am 34 years old and I have never been in love. I have no experience with relationships. You shouldn't want someone like me. I am no good at this."

"I was curious about your age, you know? You look 20, but I know that doesn't mean much with vampires."

"I was nineteen when I was turned. My life wasn't easy before that, but it has been hell ever since."

"It doesn't have to be anymore. I am not saying you have to fall hopelessly in love with me right this minute and come live with me forever, but will you at least come spend time with me on Isola Marcime? Come see my friends and family. Have fun and feel safe and know that you are loved by me. I know it isn't easy for you to put your guard down and I don't blame you, but I think you know deep down I would protect you from anything."

"That island is owned by the Volturi."

"The new Volturi and they are our friends. They have helped us and we have helped them. It is what friends do."

"How do those friends feel about me and what I have done?"

"It doesn't matter because they know you are off limits. No one gets to hurt you, ever. No matter what you decide about me. I vow to always protect you."

"Then I guess it wouldn't be horrible to see your family and friends."

"Does that mean you will come with me right now?"

"Why do you think I called you here? I have all my stuff with me. This is all I have," she explained as she looked down and slung her backpack over her shoulder.

"You really shouldn't tell Alice that unless you want to leave with suitcases full of clothes," he chuckled and she frowned in confusion.

"She doesn't even know me. Why would she give me clothes?"

"Because she has a huge shopping problem and she also happens to be one of the coolest and nicest people I know. You are going to love her and everyone else. Come on, it will be fun," he urged and she took in a shaky breath as she slipped her hand into his.

Alice darted into the mansion on Isola Marcime and happily skipped into the living room where Edward and Bella were playing chess. Jasper and Alexander were sharing old battle stories in the parlor beside them and Jasper chuckled when his mate jumped into his lap.

"I am blank," she announced as she clapped happily. Bella eyed her sister carefully as she entered the parlor with Edward.

"Since when is that a good thing," asked Bella.

"Since it means Natalie is coming," informed Edward and Alice nodded.

"This is exactly what happened when she went to see the Denalis, which means she is on her way here with Josh. See, even when I can't see, I can see! This is wonderful! I have to go tell everyone. Oh, I know, let's have a party!"

"Darlin' don't you think a party would overwhelm her a bit," asked Jasper, but Alice scoffed.

"My parties are always a good thing and she is going to have to get used to that if she is going to be part of this family."

"I don't think we should lead with that. How about we actually introduce ourselves and get to know her before we try to force her into any festivities," suggested Bella and Alice rolled her eyes.

"It will be fine. I hope she isn't as down on parties as you two are. The last thing we need is more Debbie Downers running amok. Now, if you will excuse me, I have some meddling to do."

"How can you meddle if you can't see," asked Bella and Edward groaned.

"Why are we always involved in your meddling," asked Edward and Alice giggled.

"Because you are the best and you love me. Besides, I don't need my visions to see the type of people Natalie will warm up to. Don't worry, I have a plan," assured Alice as she skipped out of the parlor and Alexander chuckled.

"When doesn't she have a plan," questioned Alexander.

"That is why I am always worried," mumbled Edward.

Renesmee and Nahuel were sitting outside on the patio of their villa that overlooked the sea. Orange and red streaked across the purple sky as the sun began to rise amongst the smatterings of clouds. She snuggled into his embrace as they gazed out at the picturesque view with serene smiles on their faces.

"It is so beautiful here. I have fallen in love with Italy. I miss the island, but I have always been fascinated by this place," admitted Renesmee.

"I know you have been and you weren't allowed to come here when you were younger because of Aro, but things are different now. Maybe we can have another honeymoon and travel around the country."

"Don't let Aunt Alice hear you say honeymoon or she will try to throw us another wedding to go along with it."

"Good point, so how about I just take my beautiful wife to Tuscany before we head back home?"

"I love the way you think," she giggled and kissed him tenderly. They both groaned when they heard Alice clear her throat.

"It is about time I found you two! I have been looking for you!"

"And you didn't bother to check our villa first," asked Nahuel and Alice glared at him.

"This is not the time, Nahuel. I am already on edge because I can't see now that Natalie is here."

"Wait, she is here now? When did that happen," asked Renesmee.

"She just arrived and I only know that because Josh called me to let me know. I need you two to go speak with her."

"Us, why," asked Nahuel.

"Because I may not have my visions handy at the moment but I know how to make someone open up. First, you have to surround them with people like them. Natalie is a loner, so she needs to be around loners. That is where you two come in."

"Hey, I am not a loner," argued Renesmee and Alice scoffed.

"You have every resource in the world available to you and can do whatever you want, but rather spend your time with your mate in a cottage or in a villa on an island reading books."

"All I heard you describe is someone that enjoys a good time," defended Renesmee.

"Well then, why don't you show Natalie how it is done? She will like you and you know everyone that meets you, loves you. I need her to be comfortable here. Once she is comfortable, her guard will be down and I will be able to see again."

"Oh, so that's how this revolves around you. I was starting to worry that you were becoming selfless," teased Nahuel and Alice planted her tiny fists on her hips.

"Don't take that tone with me, Nahuel. I am very selfless and always have everyone's best interests at heart, but in order to do that I have to be able to see you!" Renesmee kissed her mate and stood up.

"She has a point. Fine, Aunt Alice, we will go say hello, but I am not going to force her to hang out with us. Part of being a loner is not wanting to be forced into doing things with people," warned Renesmee and Alice clapped happily.

"I knew you would see it my way. You are the best niece ever. Now, chop, chop, you are only the first part of my plan," she informed as she ushered them toward the docks. When they arrived, Josh and Natalie were walking toward the villas and Renesmee smiled warmly at the couple.

"Hey, Josh, who is your friend," asked Renesmee and Josh beamed with pride.

"Renesmee, this is Natalie. Natalie, this is Renesmee. She is Zach's cousin and this is her mate, Nahuel. I would also like you to meet Alice," he introduced. Renesmee and Nahuel shook Natalie's hand, but Alice pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Oh, you are just so beautiful! I love your jacket. Did he get that for you? He definitely got that for you," cooed Alice as Josh pulled her off of Natalie.

"Careful, we talked about this, remember, ease her into things," whispered Josh and Alice nodded.

"Right, sorry, I am just excited. I will leave you four alone to talk. Natalie, I am happy you are here. Ask Nahuel about how he joined the family. It is a fascinating story," said Alice before skipping away and Natalie gulped.

"What was that," asked Natalie in a daze and Renesmee giggled.

"Congratulations, you have been flustered by my Aunt Alice. It is a rite of passage around here. She means well," assured Renesmee and Natalie slowly nodded.

"So um, I guess this is the part where I ask how you two joined the family," said Natalie.

"Well, I was born into it. My parents are Edward and Bella. My mother was a human when she met my father and they had me," explained Renesmee.

"Wait, is that even possible? A human and a vampire, together," questioned Natalie and Nahuel shrugged.

"As possible as a vampire and a shapeshifter…well, shapeshifter and shapeshifter…you know what I mean," he chuckled and Natalie giggled.

"Yea, I think I do. I guess I should keep an open mind. So you two are hybrids, half human and half vampire? I can tell there is something different about you."

"Yes, my father was a madman that happened to be a scientist. He used me and my siblings as science experiments. When Aro found out, he eliminated him. If it wasn't for the Cullens, he probably would have eliminated all of us."

"And if it wasn't for Nahuel, Aro would have eliminated me," added Renesmee.

"So you both hated Aro," asked Natalie.

"Immensely, but some good did come from his evil. It brought us together in an odd way and trust me, after over a hundred of years on my own, I needed to find Renesmee. Her love is what makes this existence worth living," he explained and Natalie's eyes widened.

"You spent over a hundred of years alone?"

"I had my aunt, but yes for the most part unfortunately," replied Nahuel.

"Wow that must have been terrible."

"It was, but the moment I found my mate, it made everything better."

"What was it like at first when you met her," asked Natalie and Nahuel glanced over at Renesmee, who rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Josh. Let's give these two a moment to talk so he can freely bash your father without fear of judgment. We will be down by the water," said Renesmee as Nahuel smiled smugly.

"Let's talk about this whole imprinting thing for a moment, shall we," suggested Nahuel and Natalie smiled as she nodded. Josh begrudgingly followed Renesmee down to the beach.

"I don't think this is a good idea. Nahuel hates imprinting and I am trying to get her to see that it isn't so bad," whispered Josh.

"There is a major difference between my story with your father and your story with Natalie. She sees you as her mate, so don't worry."

"But Nahuel will….wait, you think she sees me as her mate already?"

"Totally, the signs are already there. You are just too worried to notice. Nahuel isn't going to scare her off."

"He is telling her how my father imprinted on a child. How is that not going to scare her off?"

"Someone has to tell her eventually. It might as well be him. Besides, give my mate some credit. He isn't going to ruin anything for you," she assured and he glanced back at Nahuel and Natalie as they laughed.

"Great, he is making her laugh. Do you know how hard it is for me to make her laugh? I wish I had a messed up childhood to connect with her over. Oh hi, I'm Nahuel, my father was evil," mocked Josh and Renesmee giggled.

"You know you sound ridiculous right now, don't you? We are very lucky to have happy stories to tell."

"We," he asked.

"Yes, we."

"Renesmee, your childhood involves my father and a level of complexity that I still can't wrap my mind around. In fact, your story of imprinting with my dad almost meant my happy childhood didn't exist. I am not sure your story qualifies."

"Look, all I am saying is that people like Nahuel and Natalie need people like us to love them and show them that they don't have to be alone anymore. It will take her time to completely open up, but she needs you as much as you need her."

"I just wish that I could relate to her more. It is easier for you and Nahuel because you are both loners anyways. I am a people person." She stomped her foot and glared at him.

"I am not a loner! Why do people keep saying that today?"

"Look, call it what you want, but you and I are different. I am the life of the party, have tons of alphaness running through me, and thrive off my popularity. I can't do the whole angsty life thing."

"Oh really, because you seem to pull it off pretty well when you are pouting? My life sucks, I didn't find my mate until I graduated high school, my best friend has an island and I don't," she mocked and he huffed.

"I do not sound like," he pouted and she shook her head in amusement as Nahuel and Natalie joined them on the beach.

"It was nice meeting you, Natalie. I hope this is the first of many conversations we get to have," said Nahuel and she nodded with a smile.

"It was nice meeting you both as well. Thanks for filling me in. I am not sure I am going to be able to look at Josh's father the way I originally planned, but now I am very interested in meeting him," admitted Natalie. Renesmee and Nahuel laughed as they left the couple alone and Josh groaned.

"Okay, so my dad's past with them isn't ideal, but everything is fine now…."

"Josh…."

"And sure, I am even a bit creeped out by the lack of age limit on imprinting, but…." She interrupted him with a kiss and he pulled her closer to him. Their lips meshed together tenderly and he sighed happily when they pulled apart.

"What was that for," he asked in a daze and she shrugged.

"I just never realized how stressful imprinting could be, not knowing who or when or if. It must have been scary when you found out it was a possibility."

"Yea, it was. When I first found out about it, I was terrified. I played out all these scenarios in my mind of how it could happen, how I wanted it to happen."

"Well, it happened. Did it turn out how you expected?"

"No," he admitted and she looked down, but he tilted her chin back up to him. Their eyes met and he beamed with happiness.

"It turned out way better," he whispered before kissing her again. Renesmee smiled adoringly at her mate as they watched the couple kiss in the distance.

"Good work, what exactly did you say to her," asked Renesmee.

"I just explained how messed up imprinting can be, but also that it has a way of turning out how it should. I left out the part about Jacob's rampage and went straight for the happy ending though."

"Good call."

"I thought so," he said with a wink as they strolled down the beach to enjoy the rest of the sunrise.

Jacob groaned as he made his way to the front door of the villa and opened it to see Alice impatiently waiting. She ran in and clapped happily.

"This is going great! Wait, that isn't the outfit I told you to wear. They are on their way here, but you can still change into that dress shirt before they arrive."

"Hi, Alice, good morning to you too," grumbled Jacob.

"I am not saying you look bad. I just like you in the green shirt better so…."

"Alice, while I appreciate you giving us a heads up by calling relentlessly while my wife and I were enjoying our morning in bed, I am dressed just fine. Besides, I thought when your kid brings a girl home to meet the parents, the girl is supposed to be the one trying to do the impressing." Leah smirked as she joined them in the living room.

"I agree," said Leah and Alice surveyed her outfit of jeans and a blue plaid shirt.

"Seriously people, I know you have better clothes than that!"

"Alice, we love you and your constant tyranny that leads to our fashion sense, but it is seven in the morning. We look just fine," assured Leah.

"Just fine? You are meeting your future daughter-in-law for the first time so…."

"Can we please not call her that? They are barely dating," whined Leah.

"Fine," giggled Alice. Suddenly, Josh entered the villa and gave them each a look.

"Okay, she is outside and really nervous to meet you. Mom, dad, please be nice. She is already freaking out enough. She doesn't need you to intimidate her, okay," whispered Josh and Leah smiled smugly as Rosalie and Emmett entered the house from the back patio. Josh placed his face in his hands.

"Oh boy," he groaned and Rosalie smiled slyly at him.

"What, you didn't think we would miss this, did you," she asked.

"Rose, Em, please don't embarrass me," pleaded Josh and Emmett scoffed.

"Oh come on, would we embarrass you," asked Emmett and Josh nodded without hesitation.

"Yes and probably take great amusement from it," answered Josh.

"Huh, well I guess the kid knows us better than I thought," laughed Emmett. Rosalie winked at Josh.

"He is just kidding. We will be good. Invite her in," encouraged Rosalie and Josh took in a deep breath to steady his nerves before opening the door. Natalie smiled nervously at the group as she entered and Alice skipped out.

"Have fun," sang Alice as she left and Josh gulped.

"Natalie, this my mom and dad and this is Rose…."

"His other mother," introduced Rosalie as she shook Natalie's hand. She looked the girl up and down and Emmett waved at her.

"That's definitely her," whispered Emmett and Rosalie nudged him as Leah frowned in confusion at the comment. Natalie waved at everyone.

"Rosalie, right, you are Zach's mother, which makes you Emmett. He looks a lot like the two of you," observed Natalie.

"He gets his good looks from me," assured Emmett and Rosalie rolled her eyes at him.

"So, did you just arrive," asked Rosalie.

"Yes, but I have already met quite a few members of the family. There are a lot of you I still need to meet."

"It can be overwhelming, but you will get used to it. It took me some time, but I did," assured Leah.

"You also tried to leave us, so you two have that in common," grumbled Rosalie.

"You are going to have to let that go," whined Leah and Rosalie smirked.

"I will when you let the normal life thing go," sang Rosalie and Natalie giggled, which surprised them. She quickly cleared her throat.

"Sorry, it is just that you two act just like he said you do, like best friends," informed Natalie and Leah blushed.

"Yes well, I guess that is where Josh and Zach get it from," conceded Leah.

"Where is Zach? I figured he would be the first person I would see again. He is such an important part of your life. I want to know him. I hope he likes me," said Natalie and Josh kissed her forehead.

"He will and we are about to go see him. Alice just thought it would be easier for you to meet everyone this way and Alice always gets her way," explained Josh. Alice kissed his cheek when she walked in again.

"You better believe it. Natalie, I would like for you to meet Edward and Bella," announced Alice. Edward and Bella begrudgingly entered the villa, which made Alice roll her eyes.

"Hello, I am Bella. I am being forced into this situation," introduced Bella and Edward chuckled.

"I am Edward. We are Renesmee's parents and thank you. She looks a lot like her mother, but I am glad you see her resemblance to me as well," said Edward.

"You are the mind reader," stated Natalie.

"Yes, but don't worry. Your mind is yours and I am very good at keeping secrets. I try not to invade your privacy as much as possible."

"That's good to know. I have never been around a mind reader before," confessed Natalie.

"It's as annoying as you think it would be," assured Rosalie and Edward playfully glared at her.

"Two of the siblings," stated Natalie and Josh winked at her.

"Told you it would make sense when you started to meet them, now let's go hang out with Zach and Allie in their villa," suggested Josh and Alice winked at him.

"Don't worry, I already called over there. There shouldn't be any more run-ins. You do need to learn to knock though. They are mates and it is only going to get worse once they are married," scolded Alice and Rosalie covered her ears.

"Not hearing this, not hearing this," whined Rosalie and Josh chuckled.

"We will see all of you later," said Josh and Natalie waved goodbye.

"It was nice meeting you," she called over her shoulder as they walked out. Bella patted Emmett on the shoulder.

"Wow, Em, I am impressed. You didn't make her feel uncomfortable and actually managed to stay quiet," said Bella.

"Hey, I can hold back when I need to. She seemed really nervous and I didn't want to scare her off. You people underestimate me. You are talking to the guy that won over Rosalie's heart. I can obviously be patient," he boasted and Jacob glanced over at Rosalie.

"Aren't you going to smack him for that comment," asked Jacob. Rosalie shrugged.

"Actually, it is true. I wasn't always the bubbly person I am today." Jacob smirked and Edward chuckled at his thoughts.

"Jake, she is right about Emmett. He understands better than most how to make people warm up to him," said Edward and Emmett nodded with a grin.

"I can play it cool. Besides, she seems guarded and I want her to feel welcomed. Josh is like a son to me and I don't want to mess anything up for him and his mate, just like I didn't want to for baby boy and Allie," explained Emmett and Leah hugged him.

"Thanks, Em. I really hope it works out for them. The last thing I want for Josh is unrequited love. I never want my son to go through what I did because of imprinting," admitted Leah and Emmett waved her off.

"They'll be fine," assured Emmett.

"How do you know? Imprinting is complicated," said Leah and Emmett glanced over at Rosalie, who shook her head. Leah noticed and crossed her arms.

"Wait, do you two know something that I don't," questioned Leah.

"No," said Rosalie and Emmett in unison.

"You two sure said that fast," said Jacob.

"We don't," they said in unison again.

"I don't believe you. You are hiding something," accused Leah and Rosalie shrugged.

"Well, tough because we are about to go for a quick hunt. Come on, Em," said Rosalie and the two of them hurried out of the villa. Emmett snickered as they darted away.

"It is definitely her, which means Asa's vision of the future was real," he whispered and Rosalie smiled.

"They both have their mates. It might take Natalie some time to embrace all of this, but it was definitely her," agreed Rosalie. Leah watched them as they disappeared into the distance and Edward chuckled at her thoughts.

"You aren't going to get it out of them. It is nothing major," he assured.

"Then why can't I know, especially if it has to do with Josh and this girl? If she breaks his heart, I will…."

"Leah, trust me, she does care for Josh. She cares a great deal, but she doesn't really understand mates. She has never been around them. We all had people to explain it to us, but she never has. All of us were surrounded with mates, so it seemed natural to us when we found ours," explained Edward, but Bella's eye roll caught his attention.

"Okay, so maybe I can relate to her hesitation more than some of you can, but she will come around," said Edward.

"Maybe it would help if someone could explain it to her from the vampire perspective. I know it helped me when we talked about mates and how it works," suggested Bella and Alice hugged her happily before darting away again.

"I'm on it," called Alice and Bella shook her head in amusement.

"She is bouncing off the walls. Where is Jasper," asked Bella.

"Hiding if he knows what is good for him," mumbled Jacob and Bella nodded in agreement.

Allie giggled as Zach nuzzled her neck and pulled her into his lap. The two of them were playing video games in the living room of their villa while they waited for Josh to bring over Natalie.

"Josh and Natalie are going to be here any minute and we do not need a repeat of the other night. Besides, I know what you are trying to do and it isn't going to work," warned Allie.

"I have no clue what you are talking about. I am just showing my gorgeous mate some attention."

"More like trying to distract me from finishing this level, but it isn't going to work. One more airstrike and I move on to the final level. What level are you on again," taunted Allie as she kept her eyes trained on the screen.

"You might be ahead of me right now, but that will change once Josh gets here. We can complete a two player challenge and be right back in the mix with you on the single player leaderboard."

"I doubt Josh is going to spend Natalie's first day here with us playing video games with you."

"This coming from the woman that beat me and J in video games the first day she came over to my house," he reminded. She kissed him tenderly.

"Well, I had to show I could hang with you boys and after this performance, I think it is pretty clear my newborn abilities have even heightened my gaming skills," teased Allie as she finished the level and Zach groaned.

"Oh, come on," he whined and she blew him a kiss as she stood up.

"Have fun catching up, Cullen." Before he could respond, they heard a knock at the door and Zach blurred over to it. He opened it with a bright grin and Natalie followed Josh inside.

"Welcome to Isola Marcime, Natalie," announced Zach.

"Thanks, wow, I knew the Volturi had money, but this entire island is impressive. You two stay here by yourselves," asked Natalie and Allie smirked.

"Yes, unless Josh decides to stay the night," said Allie.

"But I thought Josh stayed in the other place with his parents."

"Oh he does, but apparently he isn't happy unless he has two rooms. Now that I think about it, how did you pull that off? Two rooms here and two rooms on our island," asked Allie and Josh smiled smugly.

"It's the alphaness running through me," he assured and Natalie laughed.

"I still don't quite understand this alphaness you speak of," said Natalie.

"That's because it isn't a real thing," said Allie, which caused Josh and Zach to gasp dramatically.

"Did you hear what she just said to me," asked Josh and Zach patted him on the back.

"She didn't mean it," assured Zach.

"Yes, I did," said Allie and Josh huffed.

"I will have you know that I am the great-great-grandson of Ephraim Black, former chief of my tribe and the alpha that created the first treaty with the Cullens…."

"Oh here he goes," groaned Allie.

"It is your fault for getting him all riled up," warned Zach as Josh continued.

"My grandfather was the great Billy Black and my grandmother is the great Sue Clearwater-Swan, both Elders of our tribe. My father is an alpha. My mother is a beta. My uncle is one of the first members of the pack to create an eternal bond to the Cullens and I have personally battled to protect my land and my family against any threat that comes its way, so yes, Al, I have an infinite amount of alphaness running through me. It is in my blood. That's just science and genetics. You can't disprove it."

"Oh I am not out to disprove anything. I just wanted to see if you were bold enough to say that little speech with your girlfriend standing right here," teased Allie. Natalie slipped her hand into Josh's.

"Actually, I think it is cute that he is proud of his heritage. Not all of us have a heritage to boast about," said Natalie as she smiled at Josh.

"Please don't encourage him," whined Allie and Zach chuckled.

"I am glad you are here, Natalie. Now I don't have to endure their bickering alone," said Zach.

"She always starts it," accused Josh and Allie rolled her eyes.

"Nope, I just always finish it," taunted Allie.

"You both start and finish it. Speaking of finishing things, J, Allie just finished quadrant three on Warzone," informed Zach as Allie smiled smugly at Josh, who threw up his arms in exasperation.

"How did you even get past quadrant two? You are cheating somehow. I don't know how but you are totally cheating. I have seen you cheat before. Natalie, she totally cheats," said Josh.

"Well since you two are so far behind me, how about I keep Natalie company while you do your best to catch up with little ole' me," suggested Allie. Josh pulled Natalie into his arms.

"Is it okay if I play with Z for a little bit? It won't take us long," he asked and Natalie nodded with a smile.

"I am here to see how you do things and I have a feeling you play video games a lot."

"That's an understatement," giggled Allie as Josh plopped down on the couch beside Zach. Natalie watched curiously as the boys zoned in on the video game and put on their headsets.

"Dude, you are already messing up and we just started. You have to go left," warned Zach.

"Z, I got it. You focus on your man."

"I will focus on my man if your man stops shooting at me. Do your job, alpha!"

"Yea, yea, give me a minute," grumbled Josh.

"Are they always like this," asked Natalie.

"No, sometimes they are actually loud," joked Allie and Natalie laughed as they walked onto the back patio of the villa. Natalie's eyes widened when she looked out at the view of the sea. The crystal blue water sparkled in the morning sunlight as waves rolled onto the beach.

"Wow."

"I know. When we first got here, it all seemed so surreal. I couldn't believe this was part of my life. Then too, my life has been amazing ever since I met Zach."

"You are new to all of this, right," asked Natalie and Allie nodded.

"Very new, I'm just a quick learner. So, does this mean you have chosen to be with Josh?"

"I don't know. A part of me feels like it is the easiest thing in the world to say yes. When you called me his girlfriend, it felt kind of nice. Another part of me doesn't know if I can adapt to all of this and him. It is a lot for me."

"Well, you don't have to do it alone. I know we got off to a rocky start and the newborn in me will still be ready to pounce if you ever hurt him, but you don't have to feel like you are alone in this. Trust me, I know how complicated it can feel when you first fall in love."

"I have spent most of my life running or being hunted. Now I am told that a guy that I barely know has done something called imprinting and all of that will change? I don't know if I can wrap my head around it."

"I spent my life thinking I came from a normal family, only to come home to find out that my dad changes into a wolf and runs an entire pack. Oh and he worked out some odd arrangement with the beta of his pack to date me so he could keep a close eye on me. Then, I met Zach, fell instantly in love, and found out about all this supernatural stuff after being chased through the forest by my naked ex-boyfriend."

"Whoa, naked, why was he naked?"

"When they phase into wolf form, it shreds their clothes so they either have to take them off beforehand or risk losing an entire wardrobe. When they phase back into human form, they are naked."

"Each time?"

"Each time."

"Really," asked Natalie as she looked back toward the house. Josh was laughing with Zach as they continued to play their game.

"Does he phase often," she questioned and Allie gave her a knowing smile.

"Sounds like you aren't as conflicted as you say you are," teased Allie.

"Physical attraction isn't the problem. Josh is gorgeous. It is the commitment that makes me hesitant. I haven't had a place that feels like home since I was a child, but suddenly he wants to offer me that and much more."

"There are worse offers in the world."

"Weren't you hesitant with Zach?"

"No, he was the hesitant one in the relationship, but it mainly stemmed from me being a human. He didn't want to hurt me. Most of our arguments were about when I should become a vampire. I wanted to be changed right away, but he wanted me to be sure."

"It sounds pretty complicated."

"Oh, it was very complicated and a lot of people were involved in the decision, which drove me crazy. It all worked out for the best though. I am a vampire and we are getting married in October," said Allie and Natalie nodded appreciatively as she noticed the ring on Allie's finger.

"That is a beautiful ring."

"Thanks, sometimes I just stare at it and think about everything we had to overcome. I knew the moment I saw him that he would be special to me, but I never knew just how true that was. I can't imagine my life without him."

"Zach seems like a very sweet guy. My first impression of him wasn't the best since he used his power against me, but it is nice to know that isn't all that he is about."

"Well, you were trying to attack his mate at the time."

"Only because you were hunting me."

"Only because you were accessing nuclear codes that could obliterate mankind."

"Fine, I suppose that is fair," conceded Natalie and they giggled.

"Promise not to break his heart and we will call it even," bargained Allie.

"Hurting Josh isn't something I want to do. I don't know why, but I already feel protective of him."

"That is because you are his mate. The first step is admitting that."

"That is a huge first step for me."

"Okay, then how about at least admitting to him that you are attracted. He thinks that you aren't," revealed Allie and Natalie scoffed.

"Then he is ridiculous. I have spent the past week with him, came to this island for him, does he think I am here for the video games?"

"They are pretty impressive video games. Some aren't even out yet," teased Allie as they watched the boys. Josh jumped on Zach and they cheered as the game transitioned to the next level. They did their handshake and started dancing as Natalie giggled. Allie shook her head in amusement.

"You will get used to their outbursts."

"They are really close aren't they? I can tell by the way Josh talks about him."

"Yes, freakishly close sometimes, like no boundaries close."

"It must be nice to have a best friend like that. I vaguely remember a friend I had when I was a teenager. We went to school together. The older I get, the harder it is to remember her, but she was very kind to me. You remind me a bit of her."

"Did you throw a manhole cover at her too?"

"No, we were more like at school friends."

"Oh, okay," giggled Allie and Natalie did as well. Zach and Josh walked outside to join them and Josh sighed in relief.

"You two are laughing. That is a good sign, right," asked Josh and Natalie nodded.

"Yea, it is a great sign. So, what do you want to do now," asked Natalie. Josh glanced at Zach, who gave him a nod.

"Uh, actually, we were hoping since you are on their island and all that maybe you would go talk to Marcus and Didyme," confessed Josh, but Natalie shook her head.

"No way, I am not talking with the Volturi! Wait, is that why you wanted me to come here?"

"No, I wanted you to come here to meet my family and you are doing that, so I thought…."

"What, luring me to my death would be the next big step in our relationship," she challenged as she stepped away from him, but Josh slipped his hand into hers.

"You have nothing to worry about. They are not going to hurt you," he assured.

"None of us would let that happen," added Allie, but Natalie smirked.

"I knew this was a mistake. I am getting out of here before their guards start descending," she grumbled. Zach stepped in front of her to stop her.

"Natalie, wait, okay, just hear me out before you go. I understand that you are scared right now, but no one is going to hurt you," said Zach.

"And who is going to stop them?" Zach turned to the marina and pointed toward three of the yachts. He used his force field to lift them into the air with ease and swirled them around in a circle. Natalie's eyes widened as she watched him maneuver the massive boats before placing them back down on the water. He turned back to her with a dimpled grin and shrugged.

"Me," he declared and she took in a shaky breath.

"Right, the powerful Zach McCarty Cullen, you know when I asked around about you, vampires spoke of you with this awe in their voices. Your power is pretty scary, but everyone talks about you like you should be respected, not feared like Aro."

"That's because I have a family to keep me grounded and remind me of the responsibility that comes with my power. That is something Aro never had. The Volturi are not going to hurt you. I am not going to let them and neither will Josh or Allie. If that isn't enough for you, then remember you also have a whole family behind you as well."

"A mind reader, a psychic, the strongest vampire in the world, shapeshifters, hybrids, a vampire that can project thoughts into your brain simply by one touch, another that can manipulate emotions," listed Josh.

"A vampire that can electrocute you by touch, one that can manipulate the elements, someone that can project images into your head, oh and the firestarter," added Allie.

"The fact that Keegan is at the bottom of that list reminds me of just how powerful these covens really are," admitted Natalie and Zach waved her off.

"They aren't in any particular order. Look, you have our support and no one is going to hurt you. Marcus and Didyme just want to talk. If you aren't ready right this moment, then at least think about meeting with them tonight. You can't keep running from this," advised Zach and Natalie looked over at Josh. He kissed the top of her head and smiled comfortingly at her.

"This is where that pesky imprinting thing comes in handy. No one gets to hurt you, ever. I promise," he vowed and she nodded with a small smile.

"Okay, tonight, just give me a few hours to work up my courage," she conceded.

"Good, that will give us time to go surfing. I promised you I would give you some lessons. I am sure you will pick it up easily." She kissed his cheek and smiled as they headed toward the beach. She looked over her shoulder at Zach and Allie.

"Aren't you two coming? Josh says you love to surf too," she informed.

"Yea, sounds like fun," agreed Zach and Josh beamed with happiness as the four of them headed toward the rack of surf boards. Alice clapped happily as she and Jasper watched the four of them from the balcony of the mansion. Jasper winked at his mate.

"Good work, darlin', and you didn't even need a vision," he commended and Alice smiled proudly.

"Thank you, Jazzy. Now if I can just get her to lower her shield…."

"You know what Eleazar said. She doesn't realize she is doing it. It is a defense mechanism that she isn't even aware that she has. It will come down once she feels completely safe."

"Can't you and Didyme just go stand by her and…."

"I know how much you want to see right now, but forcing her shield down will just make things worse in the long run. She needs to trust us and that will take time."

"Time, everything takes time, why does everyone need time?"

"Well, we do have eternity, darlin'," he drawled in his southern accent and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but it better not take too long. It is hard to meddle when I can't see everything."

"I am sure you will make do," he chuckled as he held her in his arms and she pouted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Natalie bit her lip nervously as she watched Allie sift through her closet and place outfits on the bed. It was eight in the evening and almost time for her to meet Marcus and Didyme in the mansion. She walked over to Allie as her nerves started to get the best of her.

"You don't have to do all of this for me. In fact, we can just call the whole thing off," suggested Natalie as Allie held an outfit out in front of her.

"My favorite color is purple, what is yours?"

"Black is fine."

"Natalie, you are meeting new people, not going on a heist. You can wear something that doesn't make you blend in," giggled Allie and Natalie groaned.

"What does someone wear to meet the rulers of the vampire world? That is like meeting a president or prime minister. By the way, I have shapeshifted into both, not as glamorous as you would think."

"Marcus and Didyme are great. They have a natural way of putting people at ease. You will also get to meet Carlisle and Esme. I know they are excited to meet you."

"How many people are there in these covens exactly?"

"Well, you have met most of them by now, but you still need to meet Josh's grandmother, Sue, and her husband, Charlie. He is Bella's dad. Seth and Kaya will be back from Spain tonight, so you will get to meet his uncle. Oh and eventually, you can meet the pack, which means you will meet my dad, the alpha."

"If I didn't have impeccable memory, my head would be caving in right now," whined Natalie.

"But you do, so it isn't. Here, you should wear this. I know you don't like dresses, but every girl should have a little black dress when they want to make an impression. Go try it on."

"Do I have to," she whined and Allie rolled her eyes.

"Do not make me have to go get Alice. She always gets her way and would be far pushier," warned Allie.

"Fine," grumbled Natalie. She darted into the bathroom and quickly changed before reappearing in front of Allie, who let out a low whistle.

"This is definitely a good look for you," complimented Allie.

"Really," asked Natalie skeptically.

"See for yourself," suggested Allie and Natalie looked on in shock as she stared back at her reflection in the mirror on the wall.

"Wow, this is beautiful."

"It is beautiful on you. Alice bought this for me. It was for a party, but I decided on a purple dress I liked better. You can have it. I think it was made for you." Natalie turned to face her, but stared down at her feet.

"Allie, why are you doing all of this for me?"

"Doing what?"

"Come on, the surfing advice, the clothes, the family rundown. What is in it for you?"

"Why does something have to be in it for me?"

"Because that is how people work. No one does anything without a cost and in my experience, a pretty steep one. There was a time when I didn't think that way, but I was a naïve little girl. I know the way the world works."

"Does your world include shapeshifters and hybrids and islands and stealth jets?"

"Just one shapeshifter, so no," admitted Natalie.

"Mine didn't either before I met Zach, so I had to learn how to adapt. I am still learning, but luckily my power allows me to adapt quicker than most. You want to know what is in it for me?"

"Yes and please be honest."

"It is nice to have someone around that is still trying to figure this out too. I might be more settled in than you are, but I am still trying to see what I can contribute to this amazing family. I know what it feels like to be overwhelmed and scared. The first time I went to a Cullen party, I was a human and terrified. I was also insanely jealous because all of the vampire women were enamored with my mate, but that is beside the point."

"He is quite charming," admitted Natalie and Allie arched an eyebrow at her.

"The possessive newborn in me is irked by that observation."

"Relax, newborn, he isn't my type. He has the whole boyish charm thing, but I like my guys tall, dark, and handsome. The curly hair and dimples are adorable, but Josh has a rugged manliness to him." Allie guffawed.

"Josh, you mean the guy that is probably primping and fixing his hair in the mirror as we speak?"

"Hey, I like his hair."

"So does he," teased Allie and they both laughed.

"Well, all I know is that he turns into an animal. You don't get more rugged than that."

"I will take your word for it. So, are you ready?"

"No, but it is now or never. Thanks for helping me find something to wear. I am used to packing light."

"Another great perk about being around this family, the shopping sprees. You will never have to worry about finding an outfit again."

"Shopping sprees cost money," reminded Natalie.

"True, but that should be the least of your worries. It took me some time to embrace that idea, but I will give you some more advice. Either accept that Josh is going to shower you with gifts because in his mind money is no object or have Alice sit you down for a lecture about why that is the case."

"She is so small, yet I feel like I should fear her."

"Follow that instinct, but you are lucky because she has a soft spot for Zach and Josh. She will go easy on you."

"What about Josh's parents?"

"Get in good with Leah and Rose and you are golden."

"So it isn't just some running joke that I am not in on. Rosalie is actually like Josh's second mother?"

"Yes and she is fierce. My future mother-in-law can be very kind, but also very terrifying. Leah is the same way. Stay on her good side and you are fine."

"Good to know," said Natalie and Allie checked her phone.

"Alright, the boys are going to wait for us on the balcony of the mansion. Let's find you a pair of heels and get out of here. Oh, what about these? They are bit snug for me, so they should fit you." Allie tossed her a pair of heels and Natalie smiled as she slipped them on.

"Okay, this is crazy. I can't believe we our only one shoe size apart and I can actually fit into your dresses."

"My friend Mia and I were the same size in everything. It was perfect because it was like having two closets, mine and hers. We always got ready together for big occasions."

"Where is she now?"

"We grew apart when I graduated high school. I moved to California and I think she resented me for leaving her behind. By the time I came back, we were just two different people."

"That must have sucked."

"It did, but I have gained so much more than I ever expected when I met Zach. I spend most of my time with him and Josh, but there are a lot of people to hang out with. Alice is fun to shop with. Rose is going to teach me how to give a car a tune up when we get back to the island. Carlisle and I talk about medicine. I am horrible at chess, so Jasper promised to teach me. Emmett is fun to wrestle with, especially since he is obsessed with being the only one to beat me. Seth is Zach's big brother and he and his mate, Kaya, are really fun to hang out with too. Esme is the kindest person I have ever met. Everyone goes to her for comfort. Those are just some of the people that come to mind. It is a big family with a lot of personalities and so much fun. Now, maybe I can add you to the list if you would just choose mate instead of focusing on Josh as your protector."

"Subtle, you have obviously done this before," teased Natalie and Allie shrugged.

"Maybe not subtle, but hopefully it gets the job done. We both know how you feel about him. You just have to tell him."

"Oh we do," challenged Natalie.

"I saw the way you were watching him in the water today. You look at him like I look at Zach."

"No, no, no, you drool over Zach. I don't look at Josh like that."

"Hey, I do not drool."

"Gaze, long for, swoon over, you can choose the words, but it all means the same," teased Natalie and she laughed when Allie tossed a blouse at her.

"You know, for someone that says she can't do this socializing thing because she is such a loner, you are pretty good at it. Dare I say you are having fun here?"

"I am about to meet the Volturi. Let's say I am mildly entertained due to the festivities of the day, but still suspicious of my surroundings."

"I'll take it," said Allie as they darted out of the villa and headed for the mansion. Josh and Zach were waiting for them on the balcony, along with Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob, and Leah. Allie giggled when Zach nuzzled her neck.

"That took too long. I missed you," he whispered to her and she tenderly kissed him.

"Get a room," said Josh and Rosalie groaned.

"Parents are present," reminded Rosalie, causing Zach to hug his mother.

"Sorry, mom," he chuckled.

"I suppose I will have to get used to it since you will be newlyweds soon," conceded Rosalie.

"He is definitely our son, babe," boasted Emmett as Rosalie rolled her eyes. Josh held out his hand to Natalie.

"Forgive them, they can't seem to help themselves. You look absolutely stunning tonight."

"Thank you. I wanted to make a good impression since my fate rests in the hands of the Volturi tonight," she informed as he hugged her. Carlisle and Esme walked outside with welcoming smiles.

"Your fate is not in jeopardy. You have my word," said Carlisle. Natalie gulped as they approached and Esme smiled warmly at her.

"Please don't be nervous. This is simply a meeting of the minds. We haven't been formally introduced," said Esme as she gave Josh a glance and he smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, Esme, how rude of me. Natalie, I would like you to meet Esme, one of my grandmothers," introduced Josh and Esme beamed with pride at the words. She hugged Natalie and kissed her cheeks.

"Welcome to the family," said Esme and Josh blushed as Zach snickered.

"Way to embarrass him, grandma," chuckled Zach as Josh placed his face in his hands.

"It is true," assured Esme with a wink and if Natalie were human, she would have blushed.

"Anyways, uh, this is Carlisle. He is one of my grandpas," introduced Josh and Carlisle gave a bow to her before shaking her hand.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Natalie," greeted Carlisle.

"Likewise, I was told if I was ever honored enough to be in your presence, I should say hello from an old acquaintance, Haines Montgomery."

"Aw yes, Haines, the historian from Leeds. It seems like a lifetime ago since I last saw him. Esme and I were just married and traveling through the British Isles. How is the old man?"

"I helped him transfer all of his historical documents and records to digital copies for a database. He still frequents the Isles."

"The vampire world is quite small sometimes," said Carlisle with a warm smile and Natalie nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it really is," agreed Natalie.

"Are you ready to go inside," asked Josh and Natalie slipped her hand into his.

"You will be with me the whole time, right?"

"Of course and we all will if that is what you want," said Josh. She looked at the rest of the group and sighed in relief.

"Yes, I would like that. I know you trust them, but I am still not sure," admitted Natalie and Rosalie winked at her.

"It took me time to trust them as well. You aren't the only one that was ever crossed by the Volturi. People can tell you they are different, but that is something you are going to have to accept for yourself," said Rosalie as everyone entered the mansion. Natalie pulled Josh closer to her and he wrapped an arm around her as they descended the stairs into the lower level of the mansion. They walked down a long hallway and Natalie watched curiously as Josh and the others greeted Alexander and Lena, who were waiting for them.

"Alexander, Lena, this is Natalie," introduced Josh and Alexander bowed his head to her.

"It is nice to finally meet the chameleon that has been the topic of discussion lately. You are a difficult woman to find," said Alexander.

"Chameleon, that's what Aro used to call me. Did you work for him too? I never saw you during The Program," questioned Natalie and Alexander frowned in confusion.

"What program," he asked and Lena groaned.

"Please tell me those rumors were not true," muttered Lena.

"What rumors," asked Alexander.

"The Program was real," called Marcus as he and Didyme glided down the hallway toward them. Natalie stiffened, but it dissipated as the couple approached her. She was stunned into silence when Didyme greeted her with a hug and kiss on each cheek. She felt the tension leave her body and a small smile crept onto her lips as Didyme beamed with happiness.

"We are so happy you are here. We have heard so much about you. How was your day," asked Didyme.

"Better than I expected. Josh showed me how to surf," replied Natalie and Didyme giggled.

"Wonderful, I am surprised he didn't take you for a spin on one of the yachts," said Didyme.

"Maybe tomorrow," chuckled Josh as he hugged her. Natalie frowned in confusion at her sudden sense of elation and Marcus gave her a knowing smile.

"It is quite impressive isn't it? My mate's aura never ceases to amaze me. It can make even the most melancholy person downright exuberant," informed Marcus.

"I do my best to control it, but it is even more potent when I am excited to meet someone," confessed Didyme.

"You are excited to meet me? Why, because of my power," asked Natalie.

"Of course not, I have seen many abilities in my existence. I am excited that Josh finally found his mate," said Didyme and Josh blushed bright red.

"Didyme," he groaned and Esme giggled.

"He doesn't want us using the 'm' word," whispered Esme and Leah sighed.

"He isn't the only one," grumbled Leah. Natalie cleared her throat.

"I am sure there is another reason you wanted to meet me as well. Maybe something to do with nuclear codes," suggested Natalie, who was trying to ignore the awkward subject of imprinting and mates.

"Yes, of course, right this way," said Marcus as he led the group into the surveillance room. Allie immediately hugged Gavin when she saw him standing in front of a computer.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in Volterra," asked Allie as Gavin and Zach shook hands.

"I go where I am needed. Marcus and Didyme need me here tonight. Besides, I wouldn't pass up the chance to meet the hacker. Natalie, right," asked Gavin and Natalie waved awkwardly at him.

"That's me," she mumbled and he pointed to his computer.

"Your programming skills are stellar. It took me hours to figure out your plan once I cracked your signature coding. I am impressed," commended Gavin.

"Thanks," said Natalie and Marcus scanned over the maps on the massive screen in front of him.

"It seems you have made quite an impression on many of us. The United States, North Korea, Russia, and Iran, all compromised because of your hacking," said Marcus and Josh frowned at Natalie.

"Iran, you said you turned back to come see me," said Josh.

"I did, but after I saw you that night, I went there to access the last codes," she confessed.

"You didn't tell me that. You didn't tell me any of that," he mumbled.

"It is the right thing to do, Josh. The humans can't have that type of technology," she defended.

"And who are you to decide that," he argued.

"So then who should decide that, the Volturi, Aro, the leaders of those countries? Who should decide the fate of the world," challenged Natalie.

"I understand your concern, but exposing our world doesn't protect humans and you almost did that on your quest to get those codes," informed Marcus.

"That is all you care about, right? Who cares about humans as long as they don't know about vampires," she questioned.

"We care, but we are subtle," reasoned Didyme.

"Does your subtlety include allowing the humans to threaten nuclear war on a regular basis? At what point did you plan to act? The technology is far too powerful now. These are not a couple of cities in Japan we are talking about anymore. The weaponry is stronger, faster, and far more advanced. Humans could wipe out the entire world because they don't know how to coexist. What happens then to your plan of staying hidden," she asked and Alexander crossed his arms.

"Our plan keeps the world safe," argued Alexander.

"And balanced," added Lena.

"How balanced was it under Aro? His reign seems meek compared to the damage the humans could do by simply inputting a code," argued Natalie and Alexander rolled his eyes.

"Contrary to popular belief, we actually do a great deal for humans and take no credit for it. Lena and I have personally stopped drug lords, human traffickers, serial killers, pedophiles, the worst of the worst. What have you done besides impersonate people and play with your computer," challenged Alexander. Before Natalie could respond with a flippant comment, everyone in the room relaxed. Didyme took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, causing everyone else to do the same. She gazed into her mate's eyes and smiled at him.

"Maybe she has a point, but was simply misguided in her attempt. We protect those that cannot be protected. Isn't it our duty to make sure our world is protected from impulsive humans," asked Didyme and Marcus kissed her forehead before turning his attention to Gavin.

"You have studied her system. Will it work," asked Marcus and electricity poured from Gavin's hands as he touched his computer.

"The system is in place, but it needs to be activated. She couldn't access the codes remotely like I can, but managed to hack the systems anyways. I can act like a server, create a network, and activate the coding," revealed Gavin.

"Natalie, what happens if your system is activated," asked Didyme.

"To the human eye, nothing. Contrary to popular belief, I did take into consideration what exposure would mean for everyone. It will work just like the systems the governments have in place. However, if they ever try to launch a warhead at someone or use the codes, it will switch the code and reset the system. They will never be able to actually detonate a warhead," explained Natalie.

"Gavin, do you agree with that assessment," asked Marcus and Alexander stepped forward.

"Sire, with all due respect, we are trusting her with the fate of the world. Is that wise," he questioned and Marcus patted him on the back.

"No, we are not. We are trusting our instincts and Gavin's. He knows her codes and far more now," assured Marcus and Gavin smiled at Alexander.

"No one can pull a fast one over on me, Alexander. When it comes to computers, she is a novice compared to me," boasted Gavin and Natalie smirked.

"Still standing right here," she mumbled and Gavin shrugged.

"The truth hurts. Your ability is to be a chameleon and your code resembles that. It blends in with the others. My ability is to be an actual system. I can detect what the humans never can. That's why I know it will work," informed Gavin.

"Then do it," instructed Marcus and Gavin gave a curt nod as he focused on his computer. Everyone watched in silence as he accessed satellites around the world. A bright smile appeared on his face when he was finished and he stepped back from his computer.

"Done," he declared.

"Wait, just like that? You are finished," asked Natalie and Gavin nodded.

"Like I said, you are a chameleon. I am a system. I got skills," boasted Gavin and Allie high-fived him.

"That you do," agreed Allie. Gavin handed Zach a small device.

"Hey, while I am here, I wanted to give you this phone. That way you can call me anytime you need the latest cheat codes or want help with a mission. It is a completely secure line and untraceable. Congrats on getting to quadrant three on Warzone, by the way. The three of you are the leaders in the game right now. How did you get past the Pseudo Zone of quadrant three so fast," asked Gavin.

"Actually, that was all Allie. Josh and I just followed suit. How did you know about that," asked Zach.

"Are you kidding? I keep up with all the games. How do you think Alexander got all those cool games in the stealth jets? I'll let you know when the new Warzone comes out. The programmers are almost finished with it."

"That would be awesome. Thanks, Gavin, that is really cool of you," said Zach and Gavin waved him off.

"No problem, my mate is a huge gamer, so she thinks it is cool that I know Zach McCarty Cullen and his family. She is stuck on quadrant two. She refuses to let me hack the system to help her either."

"Tell her there is a secret passageway under the city. It takes you past the first wave of the army and lets you surprise the next," advised Allie and Gavin smiled slyly.

"You take out games like you take out missions, underground, very cool," chuckled Gavin and Emmett raised his hand.

"Yes, very cool, so why wasn't I told about this secret passage? I am stuck on that quadrant too," asked Emmett and Allie smiled sheepishly.

"We kind of wanted to beat you first before we told you," confessed Allie as Zach snickered and Emmett playfully glared at his son.

"Really, baby boy, betraying your own father," he asked and Zach laughed. Carlisle shook his head in amusement as he clapped Marcus on the back.

"Well, my friend, it seems another crisis has been averted. Is everything cleared up here," asked Carlisle as he glanced over at Natalie. Marcus glanced at her as well before looking at Didyme, who giggled as she nodded. She walked over to Natalie and kissed her cheeks.

"Thank you for coming to speak with us. We understand why you were so concerned about the nuclear warheads and hope we have reached a resolution that everyone can be happy with," said Didyme and Natalie slowly nodded.

"So does that mean I am free to go and won't be hunted down the moment I leave this island," she asked and Didyme winked at her.

"Of course and by the way, welcome to the family. I am sure you will be a welcomed addition to it for Josh," said Didyme and Natalie gulped. Josh laughed nervously.

"Okay, we're going to go before anyone else can embarrass me. Come on, Natalie," he announced and Didyme laughed. Marcus grabbed two bounded journals from a shelf.

"Before you go, we figured you might want these. They are notes that Aro kept about you and are quite personal. Didyme believes it should be up to you to decide what you want to do with them," explained Marcus as he handed her the journals. She opened one and sifted through it.

"This is about The Program and my time in it," she said in shock.

"Okay, seriously, what is The Program," asked Alexander and Marcus smiled sadly.

"It was something that Caius created for Aro. I vaguely knew about it, but it was during some of my darkest days. When Aro realized that the Cullens could be a threat to him, he became even more obsessed with collecting powers. Caius took it upon himself to create what he called The Program. He searched globally for at-risk youth, vulnerable minds, and helped Aro assess if they would have abilities as vampires. The ones that did were brought to Volterra and changed," explained Marcus.

"That is horrible," said Esme and Rosalie eyed Marcus carefully.

"What happened to The Program after you killed Aro," asked Rosalie.

"Aro was an extremely paranoid man. He put a fail-safe on The Program. In his mind, every vampire created from it was one of his collections. When he died, an alert was sent out to the guards watching over those vampires and they were immediately eliminated. By the time Didyme and I returned to Volterra, The Program had been completely wiped out, along with all of its participants," confessed Marcus.

"That could have been me. I was days away from being killed and I didn't even know it. If I wouldn't have escaped when I did…..that could have been me," said Natalie and Josh pulled her into his arms.

"Why weren't we told about this," asked Alexander and Marcus sighed.

"Cleaning up the evil that Aro caused and trying to stabilize the group was hard enough without bringing such a dark topic to light. We thought it would do more harm than good to mention it at the time," explained Marcus and Lena nodded in agreement.

"Volterra was a war zone after Aro died. It was hard to know who to trust and what guards were actually loyal to the two of you. The last thing we needed was to have that tear us apart even more than we already were," said Lena.

"So you two were part of the original Volturi under Aro," questioned Natalie and Alexander gave a curt nod.

"I was trained by Demitri, but I knew Aro was a madman. There wasn't much I could do about it though. It was either fight for him or die. I had too much to live for," said Alexander and he pulled his mate close to him.

"The Cullens and Marcus saved us from Aro and we vowed to protect them in return," explained Lena.

"Which means if they find you worthy, we will protect you as well," informed Alexander and Natalie frowned in confusion.

"Protect me, I thought you wanted to stop me. You didn't seem fond of my mission to deactivate the warheads."

"My job is to keep my mate, the Volturi, and my friends safe. That is my duty and I take it very seriously. You exposed yourself to humans and Gavin had to cover your tracks. That put my mate, the Volturi, and my friends in danger, so yes, I was skeptical of your intentions."

"So I guess that means you don't find me worthy of Josh either," she mumbled and Alexander glanced over at Josh. Lena nudged her mate and he sighed.

"I think you were misguided, but I cannot blame you for that. I also think you are very brave," he confessed and Josh smiled as Natalie looked up in shock.

"Brave," she questioned.

"You were able to do something most have never done, escape Aro. Instead of using your ability for personal gain after you were free, you tried to use it to save the world. You are brave and quite noble. In my book, that makes you worthy, if you two decide to become mates, of course," said Alexander and Leah groaned.

"There is that word again," she grumbled and Josh rolled his eyes.

"Okay seriously people, are you trying to embarrass me," exclaimed Josh as Zach and Allie laughed. Josh slipped his hand into Natalie's and pulled her toward the exit, but she stopped him.

"Wait, one more thing," she said to him before walking over to Marcus. He was surprised when she hugged him.

"Thanks for killing Aro. You saved my life, even if by doing so you put it in danger too," she said before leaving with Josh. Marcus nodded with a bright smile.

"I like her," said Marcus and Carlisle chuckled.

"I do too," agreed Carlisle, while Esme and Didyme whispered back and forth to each other.

"They are so cute together," giggled Esme and Leah rolled her eyes.

"Okay, can we not start picking out china patterns just yet? We don't even know if she will choose to be his mate," said Leah and Rosalie smiled knowingly.

"They are mates. Trust me on that. Think of it this way, Leah. We can pick out china patterns, together," teased Rosalie and Leah glared at her.

"I really hate you sometimes," grumbled Leah as she, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jacob walked out. Gavin smiled slyly at Carlisle.

"So are you guys trying to see how many family members you can fit on your island or just trying to build an army," asked Gavin and Carlisle chuckled.

"Technically, she will be an addition to our extended family. She will be a Black, not a Cullen," informed Carlisle.

"But if she and Josh end up on the island, will it even matter," asked Gavin and Carlisle looked over at his mate.

"I suppose that is a good question. Will they be on the island with us? I thought they would return to La Push," said Carlisle and Esme scoffed at her husband.

"Really, Carlisle, Josh has two rooms already. Do you really believe he would not demand a cottage? He already has a yacht," reminded Esme and Carlisle's eyes widened.

"We might need a bigger island," he whispered in shock as realization dawned on him and Esme kissed his cheek.

"We have plenty of space, dear. Alice and I already surveyed a plot of land close to Zach and Allie's cottage when we first created blueprints for it. If Josh wants a cottage on the island, he will most certainly get a cottage on the island," assured Esme and Carlisle hugged his mate.

"Spoken like a grandmother ready to spoil one of her grandkids," he teased as they exited the room with Marcus and Didyme.

Josh sighed when he saw Natalie sitting down on the dock and peering out at the water. It was a cool, breezy night and the waves were crashing into the shore. Clouds swirled above them and the moon flitted in and out of the overcast sky. Josh sat down beside her and intertwined their fingers. He waited patiently for her to speak.

"They are all dead and I didn't even know it, every recruit, dear one, whatever he wanted us to be called, all dead, except for me."

"I am sorry you had to find out about it like this, but you said it yourself. Aro killed anyone that he considered too powerful. He would have kept the rest of you under his grasp or killed you for resisting. He was an evil man. That part is nothing we didn't know."

"It is just a bit of information overload for me at the moment. A lot has happened today."

"Does that mean you won't meet two more people?"

"Two more," she asked and he smiled sheepishly. She racked her brain trying to think of who else she needed to meet and nodded as realization dawned on her.

"Seth and his mate, your uncle and Kaya, right?"

"They got back when we were inside. I promise you will love them. Everyone loves Seth and Kaya is Nahuel's baby sister," he said as they stood up. He waved at Seth and Kaya as they headed toward the docks and Natalie put on her best smile. She giggled when Seth hugged her.

"So you are the woman that has stolen my nephew's heart," said Seth and Josh groaned.

"Is there a sign on my back that says embarrass me today," asked Josh and Kaya hugged Natalie.

"How are you holding up," she asked and Natalie sighed.

"Pretty good, just a bit…."

"Overwhelmed," said Kaya with a nod of understanding.

"Exactly, so how was Spain," asked Natalie.

"Great, but we missed everyone. Are we the last people you have met," asked Seth.

"On this island, yes," she giggled.

"So then, what's the verdict? Are we as crazy as you thought we would be," he teased.

"Everyone is quite welcoming and friendly."

"How much has the pixie pestered you since you arrived? Are you still blocking her visions? That makes her extra spastic," chuckled Seth, but his laughter halted when Natalie frowned at Josh.

"What is he talking about? Blocking what visions," asked Natalie and Josh laughed nervously.

"I was going to talk to you about that a little later. I didn't want to put more on your plate than necessary," defended Josh.

"Oh boy," mumbled Seth and Kaya cleared her throat.

"Uh, we're a bit jet lagged, so we will catch up with you later. Good luck, Josh," called Kaya as she and Seth quickly got out of dodge.

"So when were you going to tell me about this? Is that another reason you wanted me to meet everyone?"

"Yes…well no….I mean yes, but it was a secondary reason. Alice will be just fine. I wanted you here because I love you and I want you to feel comfortable being around me and my family."

"Love, Josh, we barely know each other," she shrieked.

"That doesn't mean I don't love you."

"This is about that weird imprinting thing, right? It makes you love me. You have no choice in the matter!"

"Look, I can admit imprinting isn't the most ideal thing, but vampire mates fall in love just as fast. You can't tell me you don't feel something for me, something real and intense."

"I don't know what you are talking about," she mumbled as she turned away from him and he smirked.

"Great, so now your guard is back up? What do I have to do to show you that I am good for you," he exclaimed.

"Did you ever think that maybe I am the one that isn't good for you," she shouted back and he sighed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Josh, think about it. Everything I touch withers away. My family, my life before Aro, my life after Aro, everyone that comes into contact with me ends up dead. I know that your family is amazing, okay? You all do amazing things and real good in this world. What if I destroy that?"

"Natalie…"

"My answer is no," she shouted and he gulped.

"No to what?"

"To being your mate, to having you be my protector, I get to choose, right? You said I get to choose."

"Natalie, please don't do this," he said as tears filled his eyes. She couldn't bear to see him look so pained and turned away from him again.

"As your imprint, I want to be left alone. I want to go," she whispered and he gritted his teeth in anger, but gave a curt nod.

"Then go," he said. She ran toward Zach and Allie's villa to gather her things and he crumbled to the ground. His legs felt too heavy to stand any longer and sat in stunned silence at how quickly things fell apart.

Natalie frantically took off the dress Allie gave her and changed back into her clothes. She stuffed the rest of her belongings in her backpack and slung it over her shoulder as she headed out of the villa. Allie crossed her arms as she stood in the doorway, impeding her exit.

"Wow, took you that long to run? I guess it really is your second nature," said Allie.

"Get out of the way, okay? I really don't want to fight right now. This is for the best."

"You're a liar and while the newborn in me wants to kick your ass right now for hurting Josh, I know you are hurting yourself too. Why are you doing this, Natalie?"

"He deserves better," she whispered and Allie slowly nodded.

"Oh, so this is about you, not him."

"Of course it isn't about him. Look around you, Allie. This life isn't for me. He needs someone that can be good for him, someone that can be worthy of all of this. I don't even know why you care so much anyways. Josh will find someone else."

"I care because I actually thought you and I were becoming friends," confessed Allie and Natalie looked down.

"You don't want a friend like me and Josh shouldn't want me as a mate," said Natalie and Allie smiled smugly as Alice and Jasper appeared at the door. Natalie frowned in confusion and Allie shrugged.

"I was just keeping you here until she could come talk some sense into you. I suggested knocking some sense into you, but apparently that would be unnecessarily violent. Have fun with Alice," sang Allie before leaving and Natalie rolled her eyes.

"So let me guess, you are going to give me a stern talking to and Jasper is going to manipulate my emotions?" Alice planted her fists on her hips.

"Don't you take that tone with me, Natalie Daveed. You may be able to block my visions, but I am still very perceptive. Josh is your mate and you don't run from your mate. Unless you are Edward and brooding is your natural state. Please don't tell me we have another Edward on our hands. Jazzy, I just can't take…."

"You're losing her, darlin'," warned Jasper.

"Oh, right, I will tell you that long, dramatic story later. You love Josh. I know you love Josh and you know it deep down, so why in the world would you let my visions be the issue that breaks you up?"

"It is just one thing after another. I don't even know how I am blocking you. All I know is that I curse everything I touch," explained Natalie.

"Oh, so this is like a Keegan issue. Keegan, I should have seen that one coming, Jazzy. They both were hunted because of their abilities, had rough childhoods, it makes perfect sense. Keegan wanted Zafrina right away though so…."

"Alice, darlin', again, you are losing her," warned Jasper and Alice threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Well she shouldn't be so easy to lose. Look, Natalie, you aren't cursed. You are a survivor. You survived your childhood. You survived Aro's crazed program and as far as my visions go, that is just a matter of learning how to harness your power," explained Alice.

"How can I harness something that I don't even know I am doing?"

"You think we always knew the extent of our powers," asked Jasper and Natalie shrugged.

"I guess not," she mumbled.

"I understand where you are coming from, probably more than my mate does. You are not cursed. Eleazar and I talked about your abilities. You are a chameleon and you act like one when it comes to Alice's visions as well. You blend in with your environment and you make yourself disappear. You don't realize it, but you make others disappear with you when your paths cross. Your power will stop affecting Alice's visions once you put your guard down and start to trust yourself and us."

"That is a lot easier said than done," said Natalie.

"I know because you don't trust yourself. You don't trust that you are good and I know why," said Jasper.

"Care to explain it to me because I don't."

"Because of Aro," he informed and she took in a shaky breath.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Really, because your emotions are saying something else?"

"You are manipulating them."

"No, I'm not. I'm not here to manipulate your emotions. I am here because I know what it is like to think you are like the evil that created you just because their venom runs through you," he revealed and Natalie sobbed tearlessly.

"How can anything good come from someone so evil? He made me a vampire. He killed so many people. There is no way I can be good when I come from that."

"You don't come from Aro. We take parts of our human selves with us into this existence. Your abilities stem from you, not Aro. Your morals and decisions are yours. I had to learn that the hard way. The woman that created me was evil. She wasn't as evil as Aro, but she made me do horrible things as a newborn. I escaped though and I found Alice. That's when I realized that I can make my own choices. It doesn't matter who created you. It matters what you do. You aren't Aro and I am not Maria," he explained and Alice smiled sympathetically at Natalie.

"I know our family can be intimidating at times, but we all have pasts. Trust me, some of them are far darker than others, but we all survived them. The question is, can you overcome your past to be part of something better with Josh? No one can answer that for you, but I think you already know the answer. It is part of your instinct as a mate," said Alice.

"Why do people keep talking about mates? How am I supposed to know if Josh is my mate?"

"Because of the mate bond, it has already been created between the two of you. I can feel it because of my ability and everyone else sees it because they know what it feels like. You want what is best for Josh. You are protective of him and you already know that this existence is better with him in it. My existence is nothing without Alice and I knew that the moment I saw her." Alice gazed lovingly into his eyes and sighed happily before smiling at Natalie.

"Now, put down that backpack and go get your mate. He is heartbroken at the moment and I can't bear to see him like that," demanded Alice and Natalie placed her backpack on the couch. She darted from the villa and Jasper winked at his mate.

"See, darlin', you don't need your visions."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Jazzy. If they don't come back in the next few days, I am going to have a meltdown," warned Alice before marching out and Jasper sighed.

"Oh boy," mumbled Jasper as he followed his mate out of the villa.

Josh picked up a stone from the beach and hurled into as far as he could into the sea. Natalie took in a deep breath as she made her way over to him and he glanced at her over his shoulder.

"No need to say goodbye. I think it is just best if we make it a clean break. You've done enough damage," he practically growled and she slowly nodded.

"That is true. I have already done enough damage to you and it kills me to know that. I guess that's how I know you are my mate." He spun around to face her and she smiled at him.

"What did you just say?"

"I have to say all of that again," she asked with a giggle and he grinned as he pulled her into his arms.

"Just the last part," he whispered against her lips.

"I lied before. I was scared, but my answer is yes. I choose you and as your imprint, I need you as my mate. That happens to scare the hell out of me, by the way." He chuckled.

"Yea, I know the feeling," he agreed before tenderly kissing her.

Later that evening, Alice rubbed her temples furiously as she tried to focus on her visions. Renesmee glanced at her parents as the three of them watched Alice pace back and forth in the mansion. Edward grabbed Renesmee and Bella's hands and chuckled as the three of them communicated telepathically.

 _I am worried about her, daddy._

 _I am too, Edward. Natalie has chosen Josh and Alice still can't see anything._

 _I don't think it works like a spell that is broken by a kiss. This isn't a fairy tale. Natalie has to put her guard down completely and she isn't ready to do that yet._

 _Well, she better do it soon or Aunt Alice is going to lose it._

"Will you three stop judging me," shouted Alice and Edward did his best not to laugh at his sister.

"Alice, we aren't judging you. We know you are concerned, but it is going to be okay," comforted Bella as she hugged her sister.

"Oh, don't even try to comfort me right now. Do you know how many of my visions are blocked now because she has decided to be with Josh? I can't even see Zach and Allie's wedding anymore because she is there! That's great, really, I am happy for her and Josh, but this is getting ridiculous!"

"Aunt Alice, you have been blocked before and always manage to come out just fine. Come on, Jake, Seth, Josh, and Zach built a bonfire for all of us and everyone is down there enjoying it. How about we just go relax and enjoy our time together as a family," suggested Renesmee and Alice huffed.

"How can I relax when I can't see," wailed Alice and Bella wrapped an arm around her.

"Think of it like this. Natalie is at the bonfire, which means she will get to know us better. The better she knows us, the more likely she is to put her guard down around us," suggested Bella and Alice perked up.

"See, I can work with that. Come on," urged Alice as she skipped out of the villa and Bella winked at her daughter.

"Different approach, same result," said Bella and Renesmee giggled as she followed her parents toward the beach. Nahuel hugged her when they arrived.

"About time you four joined us. I was starting to think you weren't going to be able to get Alice out of the house. Jasper said it was a long shot," said Nahuel.

"It was touch and go for a minute. Did you have a good time catching up with your sister," asked Renesmee and he happily nodded.

"She brought us back some chocolate," he informed as they sat down on a log by the bonfire. Rosalie nudged Leah and nodded over to where Josh and Natalie were talking with Zach and Allie. Their fingers were laced together and Natalie was tucked into his side. Leah rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

"So you have never been to the states," asked Zach and Natalie shrugged.

"I went for a few days, but only to map out the Pentagon," replied Natalie.

"I am going to take that as a no since it involved criminal activity. You haven't lived if you haven't checked out the Pacific Northwest," said Zach and Josh nodded.

"Of course, we are a bit biased because it is our home," admitted Josh.

"The boys are right though. You should come back to the island with us. We can even leave the boys behind for a bit and go shopping," offered Allie.

"I don't know," said Natalie and Josh pushed out his bottom lip in a pout.

"Please, for me," he begged and she groaned.

"Fine, but only because you asked so adorably," she said before kissing him sweetly. Allie and Zach pretended to gag and Josh smiled smugly at them.

"Time for you two to get a taste of your own medicine. Get used to it," he teased as he pulled Natalie closer to him.

"You know, now that there are four of us, we should try out that four player mode of War Zone," suggested Zach and Josh perked up.

"That sounds awesome. Do you want to play," he asked and Natalie smiled sheepishly.

"Actually, I have never played a video game before," she confessed. Josh, Zach, and Allie's heads snapped in her direction.

"Excuse me," asked Josh.

"Wait, no, you must mean you have never played that game before, right," asked Zach.

"No, I haven't played any video games before. I didn't have them growing up."

"So, are you saying you are a video game virgin," asked Josh.

"I don't even know how to respond to that," laughed Natalie and Josh smiled mischievously at her.

"Then I will take that as a yes. Come on, it is time to take a walk on the dark side," he announced as he stood up and Natalie slowly nodded. The four of them headed toward the villa and Josh pumped his fist.

"I am about to show my girlfriend how to play video games. This is going to be awesome," he boasted and Allie frowned.

"Why do I feel like I have stepped into some weird fantasy Josh has? If this starts to get creepy, I am leaving," warned Allie and Zach's booming laugh echoed around them. Natalie nudged Allie.

"Only if I get to leave with you, I am not sure what I just agreed to," said Natalie and Josh groaned.

"Don't ruin this moment for me. You are going to love it. You can even use my controller."

"Is that a big deal," asked Natalie and Josh huffed.

"Um, it's green and has my name on it," stated Josh as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"That means yes," whispered Allie and Natalie slowly nodded.

"Okay, then sure, thank you," said Natalie as the four of them disappeared into the villa. Leah groaned and rested her head on Jacob's shoulder.

"She is already fitting in with them," she whined and Jacob laughed.

"Why is that a bad thing," he asked.

"Because first she is fitting in and then they are completely inseparable and you know he is going to propose as soon as she will allow him to. He is your kid. He is that overzealous," complained Leah and Jasper grinned.

"Well, they are emitting pretty strong feelings for each other at the moment," admitted Jasper.

"Why do I need to know that? Why did you have to say that," whined Leah and Alice began to pout.

"At least someone's ability works around her. Let me be very clear, if I don't start seeing some visions around her soon, I am going to meddle, alter, and tamper with any paths I have to make my visions come back," warned Alice, which made Edward smirk.

"So in other words, it will be just another day," said Edward as Alice glared at him.

"Alice, pay your brother no mind, your visions will come back," assured Eleazar.

"Yea, and if they don't, you will just have to cope with being a normal vampire like the rest of us do," teased Garrett and Alice gasped dramatically.

"How dare you say that to me? Esme, are you going to let him say that to me," she asked and Esme winked at Garrett.

"This is a very difficult time for Alice. Let's not make it worse," said Esme and Kate giggled.

"Wow, Alice, you really are a mama's girl," teased Kate and Alice stuck her tongue out at her.

"And apparently a two year old," added Zafrina, causing the others to laugh as Alice huffed.

"Hey, I like being a mama's girl. This is nothing new. If I can't fix something on my own, I tell Esme and she fixes it. That is called be resourceful! Besides, I am not the only one. Edward is a total mama's boy and Rosalie is a daddy's girl, even though she tries to act like she isn't," informed Alice.

"I am not a daddy's girl," argued Rosalie and Alice rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, you are the worst type of daddy's girl, a daddy's girl that tries to pretend she isn't one," accused Alice and Carlisle hid his smile behind his hand. Rosalie narrowed her eyes at her sister.

"I have no clue what you are talking about. I have a healthy amount of respect and love for Carlisle, but I am no daddy's girl. Tell her, Em," declared Rosalie and Emmett looked up at the sky.

"Wow, it is a clear night. Is that Jupiter?"

"Emmett," she shrieked as Alice smiled smugly at her.

"Face it, Rose, you are a daddy's girl. When Carlisle was against you and Zach about Merek, it hurt your feelings," accused Alice.

"That was different. I wanted him to accept his grandson's decision."

"You also wanted him to be on your side because you hate when he isn't. I don't know why you are pretending. You should just embrace it and you know Carlisle loves to hear it," explained Alice and Rosalie glanced over at Carlisle.

"Is that true," she asked and he shrugged.

"I know you don't like to be teased about such things, so I try not to push it," he informed and Esme smiled at her.

"But it is nice to know how loved we are by our children. We have special bonds with all of you and they are each different," said Esme. Emmett whispered in his wife's ear and she groaned, but nodded.

"Yes, I suppose that is true. I love hearing that Zach and Seth are mama's boys. I suppose it did hurt when Carlisle was against our decisions with Merek at first. I may be a bit of a daddy's girl," conceded Rosalie.

"A big one," added Alice and Rosalie smirked.

"Don't push it," she warned, which made everyone laugh. She sat down beside Carlisle and hugged him. Esme smiled as Carlisle kissed the top of Rosalie's head.

"Does this mean I have to defend your honor more when you fight with your siblings," he teased and she giggled.

"No, I will leave that to Esme. She is a great mediator," teased Rosalie and Esme groaned.

"I don't know. Sometimes it is hard. I thought World War III was going to break out when you and Edward decided to conspire against Alice," admitted Esme.

"You mean when they decided to become shoe serial killers? That was not funny and you two should still be ashamed of yourselves," scolded Alice as Rosalie and Edward winked at each other.

"I still stand by that decision," said Rosalie and Edward smiled crookedly.

"Totally worth it," agreed Edward.

"Must you two kick me while I am down," wailed Alice and Jasper hugged his mate as he tried not to laugh with the others.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next evening, Emmett and Rosalie were in their bedroom getting dressed for the evening festivities. It was a clear night and the moon hung high above the island as Didyme, Alice, and Esme put the finishing touches on their impromptu party. The island was abuzz as guards and guests from all around started to arrive and Rosalie finished tying Emmett's red tie. He thanked her with a kiss.

"Why is Alice's way of dealing with issues throwing a party? I understand that she is stressed about not being able to see her visions about Natalie, but deciding to throw a summer bash as she calls it is just ridiculous. This isn't even our island," exclaimed Emmett and Rosalie giggled as she slipped on her red heels.

"Didyme enjoys parties as well and when has Alice ever needed a reason? I am just happy Natalie has decided to head back to the island with us tomorrow. Josh would have been so heartbroken if she wouldn't have."

"Come on, babe, we both knew she was coming back with us. Asa's vision was clear and that was definitely Natalie," whispered Emmett.

"I know. I just didn't expect to see her so soon. Zach and Josh are so young. I can't believe they already found their mates. In a few months, our baby boy is getting married. I don't think I am ready for all of this."

"Uh oh, is mama bear coming back out," he teased and she playfully glared at him.

"Aren't you even a bit sad that our baby boy is no longer a baby? He is a young man now."

"Aw, angel, he will always be our baby boy. You know that. You are acting like he actually plans on leaving us or something. His idea of leaving the nest is having his own cottage. I don't consider that an earth shattering move. Besides, all of this is fate, so I know I have nothing to worry about."

"I know his future is bright but…."

"Not his future, I am talking about right now. Everything that has happened and will happen is part of the grand scheme of things. When it comes to Zach, nothing has been by chance. He is friends with Josh for a reason. Allie is his mate for a reason. I mean seriously, she loves video games, rides motorcycles, and reads comic books. She was made for him. I wasn't even really worried when Zach, Josh, and Allie were having issues because I knew they were made to be in each other's lives. Natalie is no different."

"How so?"

"She is already becoming close with Allie and Zach. That isn't luck or chance. Asa said that Zach was destined for greatness and we have seen that. We also know that he is going to need his family and friends through all of it, so it is very fitting that the four of them are already getting along so well. It is destiny. Our baby boy is meant for greatness, so stop worrying." She slowly nodded as he pulled her into his arms.

"I just miss the days when he was small enough to pick up and carry around. I miss when he needed us for everything."

"Yea, but those days made it hard for me to need you for everything," he said as he waggled his eyebrows and she laughed. He kissed her tenderly, but they were interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Mom, I don't know which vest to wear," called Zach and Emmett groaned.

"You were saying," he asked and Rosalie winked at him. She opened the door and Zach showed her a black vest and a red vest.

"Since Aunt Alice is freaking out enough as it is, I didn't want to ask her and Allie is helping Natalie get ready. Black or red," he asked and she kissed his cheek.

"Black, just pick one of your red ties to go with it," she answered, which made him groan.

"Aunt Alice bought me too many, so which one? There is cherry red, apple red, cardinal red, burgundy, crimson…."

"Okay, I will come over and help you pick one out," she assured and he grinned dimply at her.

"That is all I ask. Oh and shoes, I don't know why she told me to pack so many shoes! Hi dad, see you in a bit. Come on, mom," he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room.

"That's fine. I'll just be here. Getting dressed like a grown up, something you should learn to do," bellowed Emmett as he opened the closet. His looked at the different vests and suit jackets he had to choose from and frowned.

"Um, Rose," he called and her tinkling laughter echoed through the house as she left with Zach.

Allie smiled as she watched Renesmee and Kaya help Natalie with her hair. The four of them were in Alice's villa getting ready and Alice clapped happily.

"Charlie and Sue are here," she announced as she entered the bedroom.

"Did you see them," asked Kaya and Alice glared at her.

"Must you mock me? No, they left a message on my phone, but thank you for reminding me of my disability."

"I don't think disability is the right word," said Renesmee and Alice rolled her eyes.

"I had an ability and now it is gone. It is a disability. Anyways Allie, Sue was asking for you."

"Okay, I will be back in a bit," said Allie before heading outside. She spotted Sue and Charlie greeting Edward, Bella, Carlisle, and Esme and hurried over to them. Sue pulled her in for a warm embrace.

"Oh Allison, you look more and more beautiful every time I see you. You are positively glowing now that Zach has put that ring on your finger," said Sue and Allie beamed with happiness.

"Thank you and you will be happy to know that we set a date…."

"October 1, your mother called to tell me. I had a feeling it would be sometime this year. I know how much you love him," assured Sue as she wrapped an arm around her. The two of them headed toward the tents where guests were starting to mingle.

"So I hear that my grandson has found his mate. Leah has mixed feelings about the whole thing, but what do you think? Do we approve," asked Sue and Allie giggled.

"Yes, we didn't get off on the right foot, but I actually think they will be good for each other."

"Good, all I want is his happiness and yours as well. I never expected for the two of you to find that happiness with vampires, but it is clear to me that you are where you belong. I just hope this woman knows how lucky she is to have him."

"She does," assured Allie.

"Then I suppose I will have two weddings to look forward to in the near future," said Sue and Allie hugged her.

By the time the party started, the island was buzzing with guests. Allie was ecstatic when she saw her parents and spent time filling them in on Josh's imprint. Leah and Jacob joined them and Leah glared at Sam as he smiled smugly at her.

"A 34-year-old vampire that shapeshifts, they sound like a perfect match. How are you holding up," teased Sam and Leah smirked at him.

"Well I won't be reinstating any treaty lines if that is what you mean," she quipped and Jacob kissed his wife.

"Touché," he chuckled and Emily smiled sympathetically at her husband.

"That was a good one," admitted Emily as she and Leah high-fived. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Yea, yea, you got me there," he grumbled.

Natalie giggled as she and Josh twirled around the dance floor. More guests started to arrive and join the festivities for the night, which was becoming quite a sizable event.

"Wow, you are an amazing dancer. I am impressed," said Natalie and Josh winked at her.

"Years of practice," he assured.

"And great dance partners, like me," said a voice behind them and Josh's eyes widened when he saw Tesla standing there with a knowing smile.

"Well, Joshua, it looks like you moved on just fine," she teased and he blushed. Zach and Allie came over to greet Tesla and Josh glanced over at Alice.

"A heads up would have been nice," he whispered to Alice as she and Jasper danced by.

"Don't blame me. Blame your mate," whispered Alice and he laughed nervously as Tesla held her hand out to Natalie.

"We haven't been properly introduced. I am Tesla, but you can call me Tess."

"I am Natalie. Are you a friend of the family," she asked as they shook hands and Josh kept a close eye trained on their interaction. Tesla smirked and Josh groaned.

"Tess," he warned, but she ignored him.

"Friend of the family, ex-girlfriend, all the same," said Tesla.

"What," shrieked Zach and Allie. Josh placed his face in his hands.

"Where is Benjamin when I need him? Please let the earth swallow me whole," he whined. Tesla giggled, but Zach frowned in confusion.

"Tess, why would you introduce yourself as his ex-girlfriend? You two never dated," said Zach and Natalie crossed her arms.

"Nina and Callista, you never mentioned a Tess," said Natalie and Tesla scoffed.

"Wow, he promises me the world in Venice and then forgets I ever existed when I turn him down. Glad to know I left an impression," said Tesla and Josh tugged at the collar of his dress shirt.

"Is it hot or just me," he asked.

"You are 108 degrees. It is you, now start talking. You tried to hook up with Tess? That's what you were doing in Venice after you imprinted on Natalie," shrieked Zach and Allie arched an eyebrow at her mate.

"Why does that even matter? You have a mate. Why are you worried about Tess," challenged Allie.

"Oh don't look at me like that, nayeli. It is Tess! It is weird!"

"I don't know if I should take that as an insult or compliment," mumbled Tesla and Allie smirked.

"Let me help you with that. Since Zach had a crush on you before, apparently that means no one else can ever like you," informed Allie and Tesla grinned at Zach.

"Oh really," she asked and Zach groaned.

"That is not the point. The point is that Josh should have told me about Venice. What happened in Venice, J," asked Zach and Josh gulped as he glanced at Natalie.

"Um, can we not talk about this here, in front of my mate….and the rest of the partygoers," asked Josh and Natalie shook her head.

"Actually, I think I would like to hear this. What happened in Venice and did he say this happened after you imprinted on me," asked Natalie and Josh threw his arms up in exasperation.

"Fine, I freaked out after I imprinted and ran to Venice to see Tess. I tried to get her to be with me so I wouldn't have to deal with my love for you. She said no and used her power to make me come back here…..so not cool to manipulate me by the way, Tess…and that is it, okay? I admit it, so are there any other people that want to embarrass me in front of my girlfriend? Maybe we can call Callista and Nina to see if they can show up," exclaimed Josh.

"Actually, Nina wouldn't be allowed to come here, so you don't have to worry about her, but…."

"Shut up, Z," said Josh and Zach chuckled. Natalie slowly nodded as she processed the information.

"So you had a crush on Tess as well?"

"Yes, okay, yes, news flash for those playing at home, I am attracted to vampire women. The one human I dated was a failed attempt at normalcy. Since we are putting it all out there, I also had crushes on Kate and Tanya when I was a kid. Would the two of you like to chime in and embarrass me as well," asked Josh as he looked at them across the dance floor. Tanya giggled as Kate thought about it.

"Well, since you are offering….." Started Kate, but Tanya covered her sister's mouth.

"No, Josh, we are not here to embarrass you," said Tanya and he sighed in relief.

"Good, so Natalie, now you know my entire failed history to find my mate. I tried a human, various vampire women, and none of it worked. I am sure my family and so-called friends have scared you off now, so you are free to go," grumbled Josh. Natalie shook her head with a giggle before tenderly kissing him and Josh was stunned by her response.

"Okay, it is official. I don't understand women," he mumbled and she sighed happily.

"Thank you for telling me all of that. It is nice to know I am not the only one that freaked out after we met. I am sorry I made you go all the way to Venice over it though. Come on, let's go for a walk," she suggested and he happily held her hand as they exited the dance floor. Tesla gave an impressed nod.

"I like her. She can roll with the punches, unlike Allie," said Tesla and Allie huffed.

"Hey, I was a human trying to compete with vampire women!"

"You almost got me dismembered by his mother," accused Tesla and Rosalie smirked as she sauntered by with Emmett.

"I am still thinking about it," sang Rosalie and Emmett chuckled. Tesla shuddered and Zach gave her a hug.

"Don't worry. She isn't going to dismember you. She knows I consider you a very good friend. After all, if it wasn't for you, I would have never found Allie. That love charm definitely works." Allie smiled lovingly at her mate.

"Yes, it does. Thank you, Tess," conceded Allie and Tesla smiled at them.

"Glad to help. He deserves nothing but the best," assured Tesla.

Natalie giggled at Josh as he shook his head and strolled down the beach with her. He loosened his tie and pulled her into his arms.

"You make me crazy, you know that right," he asked and she nodded as she ran a hand through his hair.

"Lucky for you, you make me pretty crazy too. I don't have a long list of exes like you do…."

"It isn't that long…."

"Longer than mine, but it doesn't matter either way because the truth is that I am in love with you, Josh, and I don't say those words easily. I can't believe how much I love you. I need you in my life and I will go wherever you are because that is where my heart will be," she confessed and he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Even a tiny little town called La Push," he challenged and she happily nodded.

"Or an island north of it, wherever you call home."

"My home is with you, but I also happen to have a couple that you might want to see."

"Oh, good answer," she giggled before tenderly kissing him and melting into his arms. An ear piercing squeal of delight made them pull apart and suddenly Alice blurred over to them. She jumped into Natalie's arms and hugged her tightly.

"I can see! You did it. You finally did it," squealed Alice and Jasper chuckled at his mate's exuberance as he peeled her off of Natalie.

"Um, darlin', I think they were in the middle of a moment," said Jasper and Alice smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, right, I knew that. Actually, I saw that, thanks to you. Carry on, we will finish this celebration later," assured Alice before returning to the party and Josh shook his head.

"Apparently I can't take any of them anywhere these days. Sorry about that," said Josh and Natalie shook her head.

"It is going to take me some time to get used to her."

"Don't worry, we have plenty of time," he assured before kissing her again, knowing that it was the first of many nights of happiness they would share.

AN: The end….for now! I hope you enjoyed and feel free to leave me a message or review with your thoughts on Natalie. Also, I would love to know what other characters you want to see more of. Need more Edward/Bella, Carlisle/Esme, Denalis, other characters? Let me know in a review or PM.


End file.
